The battle is the only way that we feel alive
by Serinima
Summary: Grimmjow aime deux choses par dessus tout dans la vie: le combat violent et le sexe diabolique. Il a accédé à l'un de ces 2 point avec Ichigo Kurosaki et là il se rend compte qu'il lui reste le ... second. Ichigo va devoir apprendre à vivre dans les mœurs obscurs de l'espada en étant soumis, mais que faire quand l'amour & la guerre s'en mêle ? [Grimmichi] Violence/Sexe/Injure.
1. Under control

_Salut !_

Bon voilà ma première grimmichi que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête donc soyez indulgent please.

**Avertissement : Je ne garantit en aucun cas la santé mentale de certaines personnes qui purraient être choqué par les scènes explicites, sexuelles, violentes etc.**** Il y aura du lemon donc please si vous aimez pas ...éteignez l'écran mdr.**

**Avertissement : Je ne garantit en aucun cas la santé mentale des personnes qui aiment l'orthographe, la grammaire, la syntaxe : je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger mes fautes et de relire mon texte ( désolé ^^).**

AUFAITES y'a une intro avec un mini combat pour introduire la relation Ichigo/Grimmjow, j'ai reprit la scène de combat entre nos deux bogoss dans le hueco mundo ( là où Orihime est en mode spectatrice) donc vous inquiétez pas.

**I don't want you**  
_Je ne veux pas de toi_  
**And I never will**  
_Et n'en voudrai jamais_  
**You wanted for more than I was worth**  
_Tu voulais plus que ce que je ne valais_  
**And you think I was scared**  
_Et tu penses que j'avais peur_  
**And you needed proof**  
_Et que tu avais besoin de preuves_  
**Who really cares anymore**  
_Qui s'en soucie vraiment dorénavant_  
**Who restrains (just to spit it in your face)**  
_Qui se retient (juste pour te le cracher au visage)_

_Muse-Hyper music._

Sur ce bonne lecture :)

* * *

-Je ne te laisserai pas l'a TOUCHÉ, TEME ! hurla le jeune homme tout en interceptant la rafale qui visait Orihime qui était perché bien haut sur un pilier, regardant d'un air angoissé le combat qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Il lança une attaque faisant reculer l'espada aux cheveux bleus pour lui faire face, les deux hommes s'observaient tournant en cercle, cherchant le moment opportun pour se lancer.

-Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ? Fait moi pas rire gamin ! L'espada releva la tête éclatant d'un rire psychopathe.

-Va te faire voir, le gamin t'a déjà blesser et il va te botter le cul !

Ichigo en avait plus qu'assez de ce con d'espada qui ne lui lâchait pas les basques alors qu'il n'avait pas demandé à se battre. Il s'était trouvé face au pied du mur quand son adversaire avait menacé de tuer Orihime s'il ne lui offrait pas le combat qu'il désirait tant. Le shinigami avait essuyé déjà plusieurs attaques de Jaggerjack, slalomant entre les ceros impitoyables de l'espada. Mais il se vengeait bien avec son bankai, il utilisait son masque hollow assenant des redoutables getsuga tenshou.

Mais voila les deux combattants étaient mal en point, bien qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais avoués l'un comme l'autre, par fierté. Cependant Ichigo était vraiment en mauvaise posture, son masque était déjà aux trois quarts émiettés lui laissant une marge de manœuvre très serré. Des plaies profondes laissaient écoulés leurs sangs parsemant le désert du Hueco mundo, les affaiblissant de minutes en minutes, c'était la grande ligne droite : la dernière attaque, il n'y aurait qu'un gagnant et immanquablement un perdant.

Les deux ennemis continuait de tourner en un petit cercle, ne perdant pas l'autre de vue ne serais-ce qu'une seconde.

Les yeux turquoises s'attardèrent sur le shinigami, Grimmjow avait rarement eu d'ennemi avec un aussi bon niveau, ni un caractère aussi déterminé : lui tenant encore et encore tête. Le numéro 6 s'éclatait comme un fou depuis le début, chaque opposition avec le roux lui confirmant qu'il avait un potentiel incroyable. Kurosaki était décidément un bon moyen de s'amuser, et il ne laisserait personne le lui enlever de sitôt.

Mais il sentit à ce moment précis le reaitsu inratable d'Ulquiorra, espada numéro 4.

-Comment ce connard a fait si vite dit-il en grognant, de très mauvaise humeur.

Il avait pourtant utilisé son Caja Negacion pour le sceller temporairement ailleurs, le temps de remettre à Kurosaki une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas avant longtemps. Or là tout de suite, le temps c'est ce qui manquait à Grimmjow, il allait falloir qu'il arrête de jouer maintenant ce qui le foutait en rogne comme pas permis.

D'ailleurs l'humain aussi avait perçu le retour de l'espada 4, sa mâchoire se crispa automatiquement. Il allait devoir enchaîner directement les deux espadas pour libérer Orihime alors qu'il était coupé et blessé de partout. Je ne laisserai aucun de ces saletés touché à un seul de ses cheveux, je jure que je la mettrai en sûreté songea le shinigami, empoignant encore plus fort la manche de Zangetsu, il se lança avec rapidité.

-J'ai fini de jouer Kurosaki, prépare toi ! Grince, Panthera scanda l'espada aux cheveux bleus, libérant sa ressurecion et sa forme féline, sa puissance phénoménale frappa de plein fouet ce qui l'entourait brisant l'écran protecteur de Orihime.

-Qu'en penses-tu shinigami, adapté à ton goût ? lança l'homme d'un air supérieur s'éclipsant à la seconde pour apparaître dans le dos du roux, qui essaya de faire volteface.

-Quesque c'est que ce putain de bord—

Le revers de la main griffue frappa de toutes ses forces le visage d'Ichigo l'envoyant valsé dans une dalle de béton un peu plus loin. Jaggerjack lança un rire hystérique se préparant déjà à réattaquer, mais il se stoppa soudain pour le plus grand soulagement d'Orihime qui pleurait à chaude larmes de puis son perchoir, morte d'inquiétude.

Ulquiorra était apparut se calant à la seconde en face de l'espada aux cheveux bleus commençant à marcher vers lui, ses yeux d'un vert sapin se posèrent sur Grimmjow d'un air impartiale tout en étudiant l'état critique d'Ichigo.

-Tu as fini d'afficher ta stupidité Jaggerjack ?

-Parle pour toi salope, comment t'a fait pour revenir ? répliqua l'autre espada d'un air amusé.

-Toujours aussi impulsif. Tu crois que ton petit tour pouvait m'entraver ? Vraiment tu n'as pas de limites dans ta modestie. Je suis venu chercher l'humaine, tu ne l'a touchera pas : elle est soumis à ma charge.

- Ha haha, j'en ai rien à foutre de la rousse même si elle est bonne, t'a qu'a l'a prendre si tu l'a veux tant pour toi.

Ichigo qui se remettait tout juste, reprenant ses esprits, bouilla de rage en entendant comment Jaggerjack traitait son amie. Il se leva difficilement attrapant son épée.

-Je vais te faire ta peau putain d'enfoiré !

Les deux espadas interloqués tournèrent leurs têtes vers Ichigo.

-Il est incontestablement coriace pour un shinigami, à en devenir presque intéressant remarqua Ulquiorra.

-C'est le mien, c'est ma proie, alors prends ta petite copine et dégage de ma route Schiffer !

-Oh tu as l'air de t'avoir attaché Grimmjow, ça serait amusant si je te le prenais par plaisir, si seulement je prenais ton nouveau petit jouet que pourrais-tu faire ?

-Teme ! Tu crois pouvoir m'insulté et me voler mon trophée sans y laisser ta peau de chiffe molles ! Viens là si tu te sens d'attaque.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes gamineries Jaggerjack, j'ai une mission à tenir pour Aizen-sama.

Un semi-sourire pondit sur les lèvres d'Ulquiorra devant la réaction primesautière de l'espada 6, il se porta à la seconde à côté d'Orihime (qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds) attrapant ses poignets et l'a plaquant fermement contre son tors. Il saute du haut du pilier pour atterrir sur la terre ferme à quelques mètres d'Ichigo et Grimmjow.

« Ichigo-kun » hurla la rousse déployant immédiatement son champ guérisseur au-dessus d'Ichigo qui était retombé à terre malgré toute sa volonté et sa colère. L'espada l'a laissa faire.

-Vas-y toutou, tu ne sais qu'être soumis à Aizen dédaigna l'homme aux yeux turquoise.

-Crois ce qui bon te plaira, je ne m'abaisserai pas à me battre avec une créature aussi primitive que toi. Au faites tu me dois une faveur Jaggerjack.

-Ah ouai je vois pas laquelle !

-Celle-là.

Ulquiorra ponctua sa phrase d'un mouvement de tête à sa droite, montrant Orihime qui venait de finir de guérir Ichigo, qui était déjà sur ses pieds, les yeux brillant de rage. Le jeune homme poussa Orihime derrière lui, faisant un rempart de son corps.

-J'ai permis à l'humaine de remettre sur pieds ton jouet, alors n'oublie pas facilement rétorqua l'espada aux yeux verts d'une voix glaciale. Il disparut, recueillant en une seconde Orihime et revient tout aussi vite à sa place initiale.

-Non Orihime hurla Ichigo courant comme un dératé l'arme en main. Banka-.

Mais avant qu'il ne finisse son mot Grimmjow le cogna violemment à la tête, le faisant tomber dans les pommes.

La rousse ouvrit grand les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres « Ichigo-kun » murmura-t-elle, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-J'y vais, toi suis-moi déclara d'une voix sans ton Ulquiorra, se saisissant avec une sorte de douceur bizarroïde d'Orihime qui sursauta.

-ouais je t'avais rien demandé, baka! Cracha Grimmjow d'un air morose.

Grimmjow dénudait de son regard le corps sans défense d'Ichigo, son kimono déchiré laissait deviner à ses yeux un corps svelte mais tonique, l'homme se lécha automatiquement sa lèvre inférieur mettant en évidence ses crocs. Jaggerjack soupira, excédé, vraiment Kurosaki était beaucoup trop … distrayant sur beaucoup de domaines, pour son propre bien. Des domaines que l'espada avait intention de visité de long comme … en large. Un sourire sadique éclaira son visage soulignant le bleu hypnotique de ses yeux. Il allait vraiment s'amusé.

-Si tu le dis. Ne le casse pas trop vite, il a un capacité intéressante. Les yeux verts se déposèrent une dernière fois sur les prunelles turquoise qui brillaient d'un semblant de détermination et de mise à l'épreuve.

Ulquiorra disparut traînant dans son sillage la belle otage, Grimmjow rebaissa la tête sur le corps inanimé du roux.

-Putain faut vraiment que je me tape tout avec toi Kurosaki ronchonna l'homme.

Il attrapa la masse du shinigami le lançant sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Sa main s'attarda une seconde de trop sur le fessier ferme et musclé de son ennemi glissant lentement sur l'intérieur de la cuisse, il se força à s'arrêter avant de violer l'autre sur place.

-Mais bordel t'en vaut vraiment la peine, petite pute !

Il s'élança dans le désert du Hueco mundo en direction de ses appartements privés qu'ils avaient fait construire dans un coin tranquille et peu fréquenté, la patience était une vertu et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître Grimmjow savait être extrêmement patient quand il s'imposait un jeu. Et la tout de suite, il venait d'en imaginer un de taille pour le malheureux humain.

Oh comme tu vas prendre chère Ichigo pensa Jaggerjack d'un air réjoui, redoublant de vitesse.

()#()#()#()

Il n'y avait que des profondeurs noirs autour de lui, et personne en vue, la seule chose qu'il ressentait c'était que quelque chose de terrible c'était passé mais il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer pourquoi il se trouvait ici. Alors il attendait, attendait mais il n'y avait qu'un immense silence qui servait de réponses à ses interrogations, qu'est ce que je suis censé faire putain ? Ichigo se coucha par terre en position fœtus, pour une fois il ne savait pas quoi faire.

()#()#()#()

Grimmjow amorça un mouvement vidant un immense seau d'eau glacée sur la figure d'Ichigo. La fraîcheur du liquide qui avait aspergé le jeune homme le tira de son inconscience, Ichigo se leva en sursaut complètement dérouté.

Il se repositionna en gémissant contre un… un quoi ? Un mur ? , portant automatiquement une main à sa nuque endolori, une immense bosse trônait juste à l'arrière de sa tête le faisant grimacé de douleur.

Son regard mordoré se mit à examiner ce qui l'entourait. Il était dans une immense chambre dont la seule source de lumière était un feu de cheminée. Cela plongeait la pièce dans une semi-obscurité, le lit à balquin gigantesque et les meubles variés étaient tous d'ébène tout comme les murs. Grimmjow était avachi sur une chaise juste au milieu de la pièce et ses yeux vifs ne le lâchaient pas, semblant attendre une réaction. Un sourire méprisant éclaira le visage de l'espada quand il vit qu'Ichigo était complètement perdu.

Une immense bouffée de haine s'empara du roux, ses mains se posèrent automatiquement sur sa hanche … dans le vide : son zanpakuto n'était plus à ses côtés. Complètement énervé il essaya de se relever mais il échoua aussi, de longues chaînes argentés reliaient ses chevilles et ses poignets à des anneaux intégrés dans le mur. Il était sans défense, face à ce connard de Grimmjow.

-Putin c'est quoi ce blem, Quesque je fous la ?

-Bienvenu dans mes appartements personnels, Kurosaki.

-Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici teme, je croyais que tu voulais un combat, ou tu es trop lâche pour te battre sans m'attacher ? Le provoqua l'adolescent.

-Disons que j'ai décidé qu'on allait se mettre à un autre type de combat.

-Tu t'entends parler le vieux ? Éclaircis-moi un peu.

L'espada se leva tournant son dos au jeune homme, dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre la peau pale de ses épaules et de son dos semblait s'enflammer légèrement, la couleur orangé du feu se reflétait sur sa chair se jouant des ombres. Le tatouage 6 qu'il possédait sur le bas du rein soulignait son trou de hollow situé approximativement à hauteur de son estomac, tout ses muscles étaient bandés comme s'il s'amusait a les contracter.

Ichigo tiqua à la fin de son examen, il venait juste de remarquer que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ennemi sans haut, même avec un bras en moins l'espada n'avait jamais quitté son manteau. O-K c'était vraiment pas encourageant.

-On a pas assez expérimenté le corps à corps Ichigo, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je t'instruise ronronna l'autre, il tourna la tête plongeant sans aucune gêne son regard sur le corps du roux, levant les sourcils de manière explicite.

-M-mais tu veux dire quoi espèce de con balbutia le shinigami déplaçant son regard sur le feu, une sorte de frayeur commençait à broyer ses poumons, il sentait ses joues s'enflammés sous l'insinuation des paroles qu'il avait entendu, putain dis moi pas qu'il oserait s'abaisser à ...

Tout en glissant comme un félin jusqu'à Ichigo, Jaggerjack reprit la parole.

-Ne me prends pas pour un con gamin, tu le sens hein ?

Arrivé à hauteur du mur, l'espada plaqua avec force ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du roux l'emprisonnant. Il bloqua les jambes de l'humain, les coinçant entre ses deux genoux. Ichigo recula précipitamment sa tête, se forçant à enfoncer par pure esprit de défi ses yeux miel dans le turquoise de Jaggerjack qui brûlaient de désir brute.

L'espada colla sa joue contre le visage pétrifié du shinigami, frottant leurs peaux presque à en ressentir une brulure. Il continua à glisser son propre visage a l'avant jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soit collé tout contre l'oreille de l'ado.

-Tu sens, tu sais déjà ce qui va se passer maintenant, Ichigo souffla l'espada, la voix remplis d'une volupté sans borne.

-Je suis pas une pute, ni un homo et si tu me touches, je vais te buter ! Cracha l'ado, un flux de pure dégout l'avait envahi au contact de l'autre homme.

-Tu te crois en position pour me donner des ordres ? Non, alors ferme ta gueule et soumets-toi.

-Quand il brulera en enfer, espèce de petit-

La paume gauche de Grimmjow s'était refermée sur la bouche d'Ichigo, étouffant ses paroles. Sa main droite s'enroula autour du bout de nœud de la ceinture blanche de l'humain défaisant celle-ci. Grimmjow tira prestement le tissu de soie le balançant a ses côtés. Les bords lâche du kimono noir n'ayant désormais plus rien pour les retenir s'affaissèrent dévoilant le plexus et les abdominaux en fer d'Ichigo. Tout un spectacle, et Grimmjow dévora la vue qui s'offrait a lui ! A la plus grande horreur de l'ado.

-Rmmhhh humf numf protestait le roux dans la poigne de Jaggerjack , il ruait comme un animal sauvage pris au piège.

-Tu gigotes trop à mon gout gamin.

Le bleuté fit claquer sa main sur la joue de l'autre qui eu pour but de le calmer instantanément, laissant une marque bien visible de ses cinq doigts. Il arracha d'une main les chaines qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose, enfin fait : il agrippa les épaules d'Ichigo le plaquant sauvagement sur le ventre ,a terre. Grimmjow chevaucha le dos de l'humain, le maintenant d'une main de fer sur place.

-T'es malade sale merde! hurla Ichigo, se sentant a deux doigts de vomir. Il balançait ses jambes, tout en se cambrant pour renverser par terre son ennemi juré.

Grimmjow se mit à ricaner, il pressa sa main sur la nuque d'Ichigo écrasant sa tête sur le sol. Alors que de son autre main il s'empara du col du kimono déchirant le vêtement sur toute sa longueur, centimètre par centimètre s'arrêtant toute les cinq secondes pour caresser son dos le long de la colonne vertébrale du roux.

Il le dominait ... totalement. Ce petit manège était une démonstration de sa puissance rien d'autre, strictement rien se rassura l'ado. Mais Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner quand il sentit Jaggerjack arracher les manches aussi, mettant enfin à nu le haut du corps de l'apetissant shinigami.

- Quel chute de rein, dis donc Kurosaki tu pourrais régner sur les garçonnes du Hueco mundo raya Grimmjow.

C'etait une sorte de compliment, de l'unique genre qu'il savait offrir: franc et a la limite de l'insulte mais quand même! L'espada se mit a suçoter le cou offert, titillant du bout de sa langue la peau soyeuse située entre l'oreille et la naissance des cheveux.

-Lâche MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE CONNARD! Tu crois quoi sale pervers!

-Ha ha ha ! Je pense pas, la récompense se doit d'être fêter Ichigo, non ?

L'espada s'allongea sur le dos de sa victime, sa peau brulante recouvrait celle d'Ichigo lui transmettant sa chaleur. Ichigo sentit avec horreur les tétons durcit d'excitation de l'espada dans son dos mais pas que.

Grimmjow avait appuyé son bassin sur le bas du dos de l'ado, commençant a frotter sa semi-érection sans vergogne contre ce corps offert. Il étala une de ses mains sur une hanche serré d'Ichigo, glissant deux doigts le long de la chair sensible, sous le tissu du pantalon du shinigami.

-Hmmm gémit Grimmjow. Il se pencha mordillant la lobe d'oreille d'Ichigo qui était aussi immobile qu'une statue. Tu aimes Kurosaki ? C'est tout ce que tu mérites.

L'ado était pétrifié d'angoisse, ce con d'espada allait vraiment.. Il voulait ... Sa colère s'était évaporé en un battement d'aile quand il avait senti la chair nu de l'autre sur lui. Il ne sentait plus que de l'appréhension face a ce qui allait arriver sans aucun doute, son cœur menaçant de le lâcher a tout instant.

Ça installait une atmosphère assez flippante enfaites un peu comme dans les films d'horreur, tu sais comme quand tu as envie de partir en courant mais malgré tout tu es attiré ne pouvant t'empêcher de regarder l'écran. Parce que oui l'ado ne pouvait pas rester impassible face aux comportements de Grimmjow.

Jaggerjack glissa son bras à travers le torse du jeune homme, pinçant entre ses doigts les mamelons de celui-ci, massant le contour avec rudesse.

Ichigo rougit de manière incontrôlable devant l'audace de Grimmjow, il ne lui laissait aucun choix et pourtant... il trouvait qui faisait vachement chaud tout a coup, quesqu'il se passe, pourquoi est-ce que le touché de ce psychopathe me rend comme ça ? Il se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces coupant les gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge, le gout du sang envahit son palais. Jamais jamais il ne prendra du plaisir comme ça! C'était contrenature, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son corps inexpérimenté de réagir.

-Ton silence suffit comme réponse, t'aime ça salope!

-Surement pas rétorqua Ichigo durement, aussi bizarre que c'était qu'il soit affecté, jamais au grand jamais il ne l'avouerait.

Il envoya de manière brute son coude dans le torse de Grimmjow dans une dernière tentative de le repousser. Mais l'espada ne réagit même pas, il se contenta de repousser son bras avec assurance.

-Tu m'as presque fait mal Kurosaki. Je suis sure que tu prends aussi du plaisir, T'sai quoi on va voir ça tout de suite.

Les doigts de Jaggerjack se firent un chemin jusqu'a la taille de sa victime se resserrant sur le fin tissu du bas d'Ichigo, et d'un mouvement brusque il déchira adroitement le pantalon, ne laissant à Ichigo que son boxer couleur rouge qui moulait divinement sa croupe, enfin d'après son avis bien sure!

L'espada retourna avec violence le roux, emprisonnant les cotes de l'humain entre l'étau d'acier de ses cuisses. Il épingla les deux poignets de l'ado les tenant fermement au dessus de sa crâne avec seulement une main.

Ichigo s'agita essayant de forcer Grimmjow a se pousser, y avait pas moyen ! ce con avait trop de force !

-Voyons voir s'amusa Grimmjow.

Il plongea son autre main sur le devant du caleçon d'Ichigo, pressant ses doigts adroit sur le membre du jeune qui commençait a bander.

-J'avais bien raison Kurosaki.

Il plaqua sa paume à plat, malaxant légèrement le sexe, juste assez pour réveiller le désir d'Ichigo mais pas assez pour éveiller son plaisir. Une délicieuse torture.

-humm G-Grimmjow gémit le roux, incapable de contrôler les battements de son cœur, ni les serpents de feu qui commençaient à courir dans ses veines. Il se fichait de tout à l' instant : de sa fierté, d'Aizen, des autres il voulait tout simplement plus, jusqu'a crier dans l'extase et totalement noyer les braises qui naissaient dans son estomac.

Grimmjow se figea, la surprise engourdissait ses membres, entendre son pire ennemi prononcé son nom avec une tel bouche luxurieuse ... aucun son ne lui avait jamais paru aussi orgasmique, ni autant un appel au sexe pure. Il se rendait compte qu'il voulait entendre encore son nom gémi de la bouche d'Ichigo, c'était un désir impérieux. Il lâcha tout, plaçant ses mains de chaque coté de la tête d'Ichigo. Il lui écarta les jambes d'un genou, s'immisçant entre elles. Jaggerjack colla son corps sur celui d'Ichigo, ajustant leur position jusqu'a ce que leurs sexes se frôlent.

L'espada se mit a lécher sensuellement les bouton de chair de la poitrine d'Ichigo, imprimant des petits coups de langues a leurs extrémités. Il poussa légèrement sur ses genoux, reculant ensuite de ses mains. Les membres des deux hommes se touchèrent a travers les tissus, arrachant des plaintes de plaisir des deux partenaires. Grimmjow installa un rythme de friction lente mais rugueuse, savourant le plus possible les sensations qui l'envahissait. Le tissu ajouté a la friction quasi vitale maintenant provoquait une brulure engourdissant dans une délicieuse douleur leurs bites. Ichigo redoubla ses plaintes, son désir montait en flèche.

-J'aime entendre tes plaintes de petite pute Kurosaki, tu joue la sainte ni touche mais je suis sure que tu prie pour que je te finisse.

Ichigo secoua vigoureusement la tête, a peine conscient des paroles de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il se perdait dans le plaisir brute qui le faisait couler, lui qui n'avait jamais été plus loin que tenir la main, n'avait que trop sous-estimer ce qui lui tombait dessus aujourd'hui. Il saturait tout, préférant oublier que l'homme qui lui faisait tourné la tête était aussi son pire ennemi. Sa virginité il l'avait toujours protéger ne ressentant aucun besoin de passer le cap avec aucune fille mais là ... la sensation des lèvres humides sur son cou le faisait chavirer, les mains capricieuses de Jaggerjack l'enflammait, et sa peau si soyeuse recouvrait a merveille la sienne, il ne voulait faire plus qu'un. Crier a la jouissance dans les bras de Grimmjow. Il voulait du sexe tout simplement.

-Grimmjow... hummf je ... s'il top plait geignit le roux.

L'espada gémit automatiquement, vraiment les mots qui coulaient de la bouche de l'ado appelait carrément au viol. Il releva le visage et plongea ses prunelles turquoise dans celle d'Ichigo. Les yeux mordorés de l'ado brillaient d'un éclat passionné, vrillant l'âme de Grimmjow, les joues du jeune étaient rosés sous le coup de l'excitation. Le cœur de l'espada se mit a faire des siens accélérant tout a coup, une bouffée de chaleur l'engloba quand Ichigo emmêla ses doigts dans la texture étonnamment soyeuse des cheveux de Grimmjow, montrant son envie évidente, il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Jaggerjack sentait le besoin irrépressible de prendre dans ses bras le roux, de le protéger, de ne jamais le laisser partir ... de l'aimer ? L'homme aux cheveux bleus tiqua a ses pensées, moi aimez quelque chose ou quelqu'un ? C'était impossible, il voulait juste abuser encore et encore du corps de l'ado.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de rapprocher ses lèvres millimètres par millimètres de la bouche d'Ichigo les déposant avec douceur a la commissure alors que ses propres mains s'enroulaient autour du corps du roux. Il souleva sa tête encore une fois pour s'enfoncer dans le regard du shinigami, grognant sauvagement quand il vit celui ci lécher sensuellement sa lèvre inferieur. Grimmjow redescendit, sa bouche effleurant celle entrouverte d'Ichigo.

-Ichigo sussura-t-il d'une voix presque tendre.

Son prénom eut pour mériter de crisper instantanément le roux, pendant tout le temps où lui et Grimmjow s'était battu pas une seule fois l'espada avait prononcé son prénom, et là l'entendre chuchoter avec une telle douceur c'était juste trop. Le roux ouvrit grand ses yeux, revenant en un instant à la réalité, le sentiment d'horreur se vautra à nouveau en lui.

C'était quoi ce putain de bordel ? il s'était fait retourner le cerveau comme une crêpe sous le coup d'une ou deux caresses, finissant quasi à poil, il était si en manque que ça, au point d'accepter de se plier à SON pire ennemi ? Son premier baiser, sa première expérience avec l'espada numéro 6, le connard de service ? Surement pas. L'esprit combattif du jeune homme revenait à la charge, sa rage contre lui-même pour avoir oublié Orihime, contre Grimmjow qui en avait profité, contre tout ces putains d'arancar qui lui pourissait la vie, le submergea. Il retira vivement ses doigts des cheveux du bleuté, l'envoyant valser de l'autre côté de la pièce avec toute sa force. Il recula jusqu'à mur attrapant les chaînes qui pendaient les enroulant autour de ses poings.

-Merde t'a cru quoi, que j'allais te supplier de me baiser salop hurla le roux, se donnant une contenance face à l'espada qui continuait terriblement à l'attiré.

Grimmjow observait la scène complètement dérouté, il était assieds en vrac par terre après son atterrissage inattendu. Y'a encore quelque seconde il serrait Ichigo dans ses bras dans un pure sentiment de bonheur et ce petit con s'était foutu de sa gueule ! Il avait donc fait semblant d'apprécier pour passer à travers sa garde ? Y'avait que ça comme réponse.

-Sale putain de fourbe rumina Grimmjow, sa mâchoire se resserra sous le coup de l'énervement et du goût amer de la … trahison ? Oui il ne pouvait pas le cacher Grimmjow avait vraiment cru à une idylle possible, à un sentiment presque amoureux juste à l'instant. Non mais qu'est-ce j'ai été con ! TOI TU AS CRU QUE TU POUVAIS TE JOUER DE MOI ?

Jaggerjack s'éclipsa aussitôt, réapparaissant dans le dos du shinigami qu'il aplatit férocement sur la surface fraîche du mur. Ses ongles acérés s'enfoncèrent sans aucune pitié dans les poignets du jeune homme, formant des demi-croissants qui firent couler des petits ruisseaux de sang. Le roux serra les dents, prenant sur lui.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Ichigo de se solidifier sur place face aux choix de parole de l'autre, et à sa réaction démesuré. Pourquoi réagit-il aussi durement ? Ses pensées furent coupées avec la réplique suivante du bleuté.

-La délicatesse ne te réussit pas à ce que je vois, c'est ma faute après tout qui m'a dit d'être aussi doux. Tu ne comprendras que par la violence Kurosaki, tu es si têtu qu'il faut que je passe par toute ma brutalité pour te donner une leçon petite pute ? Pas de problème !

Ichigo se figea, il n'osait même plus respirer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il sentit la bonne vieille peur envahir chaque parcelle de son corps. L'espada n'avait jamais été si froid ni autant hargneux même pendant leurs combats précédents. Dans quelle putain de problème il venait de s'enfoncer ?

Jaggerjack s'approcha encore plus près collant sa bouche sur la chair délicate du cou du roux, il entailla férocement la peau déchiquetant de ses crocs une longue plaie.

-Arghhh cria avec douleur Ichigo. Il se débattit mais à chaque geste Grimmjow mordait encore plus violemment sa plaie, l'aggravant. A ce rythme il allait le saigner à blanc.

-Kurosaki tu préfère comme ça hein ? je m'étais trompé de méthode ma petite chienne assena d'une voix moqueuse l'espada.

Il se mit à lécher le sang qui s'écoulait à grande lapée, ronronnant de manière perverse. Sans crier gare il tordit jusqu'à point de rupture le poignet d'Ichigo dans son dos riant avec un sadisme évident. Il profita pour crocheter l'étoffe du boxer du jeune homme l'arrachant sans aucune hésitation.

Ichigo blanchit, passant aussi blanc que la neige, il commençait à sentir une angoissante oppressante dans la poitrine. Il était nu comme un ver face à un Grimmjow plus que déchaîné, il pâlit encore plus si possible quand il sentit l'espada recoller son érection sur ses fesses dénudés. Grimmjow empoigna le cul du roux infiltrant ses mains pour effleurer sadiquement l'entrée d'Ichigo, il s'amusait à voir le gamin rougir de plaisir et de honte le poussant à se braquer à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de le pénétrer avec un doigt.

-Non, NON ! Arrête Grimmjow, t'est un psychopathe ou quoi ? protesta celui-ci.

-Ha ha ha, tu parles trop Kurosaki, contente toi de servir.

L'espada agrippa les cheveux du jeune homme le tirant avec rudesse sur le sol, sans laisser à Ichigo le temps de reprendre ses esprits, il s'empara de la ceinture blanche en soie du shinigami bâillonnant Ichigo, il ajusta le bandeau pour qu'il soit serré de manière à être assez désagréable.

Il poussa l'ado sur le dos, le rudoyant jusqu'à à ouvrir au maximum ses cuisses, dévoilant le sexe d'Ichigo qui se dressait sous le coup de l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps. Grimmjow se mit à rire hystériquement se moquant ouvertement du roux qui passa au rouge pivoine.

L'espada disposa son bassin pour effleurer encore et encore le membre d'Ichigo l'aguichant sans limite, il se courba recommençant à lécher rudement le cou du jeune homme. Sa mâchoire parcourut le long de la jugulaire dévorant la chair à coup de croc assez puissant pour laisser des bleus pendant quelque jour. Il continua sa descente croquant dans le torse, puis dans la peau sensible des hanches s'immobilisant juste au-dessus de la bite du roux. Grimmjow promena sa langue à l'extrême limite attisant le feu sauvage à l'intérieur du shinigami sans pour le soulager ne serais-ce qu'une once.

-Humff homp gémit le roux à travers son bâillon, se reperdant encore dans ses sensations si luxueusement nouvelles pour lui.

-Bonne petite pute, c'est bien lâche toi.

Grimmjow se remit à rire d'un air supérieur et narquois brisant la magie de l'instant, son visage ne reflétait plus l'intensité qu'il y avait tout à l'heure remarqua avec désenchantement Ichigo, et étonnamment ça lui faisait plus mal que tout autre chose. Il mordit sa langue se promettant de ne plus sortir aucun gémissement jusqu'à la fin. Il avait compris qu'il avait blessé Grimmjow avec ses paroles tout à l'heure, pourquoi il ne le savait pas vraiment. Mais il savait aussi qu'il allait le payer maintenant, Grimmjow allait s'assurer que sa première fois soit un enfer.

Une gifle retentit sur sa joue lui déboitant presque le cou.

-On ne se perd pas dans sa rêverie quand on sert son maître Kurosaki !

Ichigo serra sa mâchoire effilochant le tissu de son bâillon, il ne savait pas s'il appréciait ou haïssait l'homme en ce moment, une chose était sure il n'était pas indifférent.

-Tu aimes être dominé à ce que je vois, une vrai chiennase.

-Hormf conf merf marmonna Ichigo de manière furieuse, ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une multitube d'insulte et de malédictions.

Jaggerjack repositionna son corps au dessus de l'autre retenant son poids grâce à une main, dominant Ichigo de sa carcasse plus musclé. Sa tête à quelque centimètre des sienne, il se mit à dévorer malgré lui les yeux colérique du jeune. Grimmjow avait une sorte de fixation sur le regard mordoré car il aimait son honnêteté, il suffisait qu'il plonge dedans pour voir chaque sentiment qui dominait le jeune homme, tout y paraissait aussi clair que l'eau de source. La colère, la peur déformait à cet instant les belles perles.

Jaggerjack sans casser le lien visuel, serpenta sa main jusqu'au sexe gonflé de l'ado. La surprise emplissait les yeux mordorés. Il enroula ensuite ses doigts comprimant légèrement sa poigne, marquant des gestes vagues du haut vers le bas, il suivit du long de son pouce la longueur réaffirmant sa prise sur le gland, avec des petits mouvements circulaires. Le plaisir, il lisait maintenant un plaisir brute. Il se remit à rire avec froideur lâchant le sexe d'Ichigo le laissant se tortiller, se languir sous lui.

Des frissons incontrôlables s'emparèrent du jeune homme qui n'arrivait plus à retrouver un point d'ancrage. Ichigo voulait que tout cesse, son corps réagissait mais son esprit ne voulait vraiment pas poursuivre ce jeu vicieux, n'y voir la suite du programme du bleuté.

-Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses shinigami ? souffla l'espada à ses oreilles, il se remit sur ses pieds prestement agrippant délibérément la gorge blessé d'Ichigo pour le mettre à genoux, les mains attachés dans le dos, complètement nu et vulnérable.

Grimmjow se mit à tourner comme une panthère autour de sa victime, avançant à pas de félin. Son petit cercle mettait bien en évidence aux yeux anxieux d'Ichigo la bosse dans son pantalon, une expression sadique était figée sur sa face.

-Je gâche tes chances d'appliquer tes dons Kurosaki, je cache ta bouche au lieu de la mettre à contribution, j'pense qu'à ma gueule décidément s'exclama l'homme.

Il défit le bâillon qui entravait la bouche du roux qui essaya de se remettre debout, mais la main de fer de Grimmjow broya sa clavicule, lui tirant un cri de douleur. Ichigo ne pouvait que rester agenouiller.

-Putain TEME tu vas arrêter avec tes conneries, je te jure que je vais t'émietter la gueule et te renvoyer la d'où tu es venu ! cria Ichigo.

Le jeune ne s'abaisserait pas à se faire dominer, il avait son propre code de l'honneur, et autant que l'idée de se perdre dans l'extase soit attrayante : il ne ferait rien. L'espada le relâcha à son plus grand étonnement, il le surplombait de sa taille, Ichigo semblait presque enfantin dans sa position agenouillée.

-Dis sale pute, tu sais ce qu'es devenu ta copine, la rousse ?

Le sang d'Ichigo se glaça à l'évocation d'Orihime, une alarme sonna dans sa tête.

-Qu'as-tu fait connard ?

-Moi ? Rien. Par contre ça pourrait ne pas tarder si tu n'obéis pas à mes ordres Kurosaki, tu as intérêt à me satisfaire shinigami sinon c'est ton ami qui risque de … humm me servir de distraction.

Ichigo expira longuement enfonçant ses doigts dans ses cuisses pour se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce putain de pervers abuser d'Orihime, elle était si innocente. Non juste –non. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ravala sa salive forçant les mots à traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse demanda-t-il dans un souffle, essayant de paraitre humble, dure pour un mec au caractère aussi trempé que lui.

- Kurosaki, kurosaki, kurosaki, vraiment tu t'exprimes comme ça à ton propriétaire. Tu cherches à m'énerver ? Bougonna de manière théâtrale Jaggerjack. Il appréciait de voir la honte sur le visage d'Ichigo, qui cachait son corps du mieux qu'il pouvait avec ses bras.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse maître cracha Ichigo. Il était à deux doigts d'envoyer chier ce con mais quand il repensa au chantage du bleuté il se força à ravaler sa colère.

-Déshabille-moi.

Le roux se figea quelques secondes. Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, pense à Orihime se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête. Une fois qu'il reprit contenance, il leva les yeux sur Grimmjow qui lui faisait face debout. Il avança sur ses genoux passant ses mains tremblantes en dessous de l'élastique du pantalon blanc. Ichigo baissa rapidement l'habit faisant jaillir le sexe de l'espada qui se dressa à l'air. La peau rougi était boursouflée, le sexe engorgé était d'une taille imposante sans être non plus ce qu'on pouvait appelé fin. C'était un affichage imposant qui mettait en valeur la virilité de Jaggerjack et faisait déglutir l'ado dans l'appréhension.

-Lèche.

Le roux rougit serrant ses poings jusqu'à faire craquer ses jointures. Orihime, Orihime je dois le faire pour elle. Ichigo ferma temporairement ses yeux s'inclinant vers le sexe tendu de Grimmjow. Il tira sa langue apposant des petits coups hésitant sur le gland. Il frémit en goutant la texture et la chaleur du membre à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

Grimmjow regardait ce spectacle envoutant, le jeune homme dénudé a ses pieds en train de le lécher langoureusement (qu'il s'en rende compte ou pas). Il ressentait des vagues de plaisir l'assaillirent et une touche d'autre chose : un peu de gravité mêlé à de la tendresse. Il voulait Ichigo en entier ou pas du tout, quitte à l'obliger.

-Tu ne mets vraiment pas du tien Kurosaki. Vends-toi comme la petite salope que tu es, fait moi vibré.

L'ado planta avec férocité ses ongles dans ses paumes. Il allait brûler Grimmjow petit à petit, l'envoyant rôtir en enfer. Il fantasma sur des plans de vengeance crispant sa mâchoire.

Le shinigami n'écoutant que son instinct se mit à glisser sa langue du bout de la bite de Grimmjow jusqu'à la base étalant généreusement de sa salive. Il suçota les boules de l'espada mordillant délicatement, puis il souleva ses mains titillant la longueur de ses doigts fins. Il enroba la bite dans une de ses paumes descendant et montant doucement, ses lèvres suivaient le mouvement.

-Arghh gémit sensuellement Grimmjow, il profitait vraiment du don inné du roux on aurait dit qu'il scannait son esprit faisant exactement ce qu'il désirait. C'était incroyablement chaud, beaucoup trop enfaites, le bleuté sentait sa respiration et les battements de son cœur s'accélérés trop vite, les muscles de son bassin commençaient à se contracter.

-Enlève tes mains gémit Grimmjow à travers ses dents.

Il tapota le menton du roux le forçant à relever la tête, le jeune homme avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues de nouveau rose. Du bout de son sexe du liquide pré éjaculatoire coulait tout du long de sa cuisse. Pourtant les yeux de miel le fusillaient du regard. Ichigo semblait ne pas se rendre compte d'a quel point il était envahi par l'excitation. Cette vue mena Grimmjow dans une sorte de besoin désespéré d'avoir plus du shinigami.

-Ouvre la bouche Kurosaki.

-Y'a pas moyen, y'a une multitude de putes dans le Hueco mundo pour ça alors va les appeler grogna Ichigo ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps.

-Ne me fais pas répéter Kurosaki, ça vaudrait mieux pour toi … et ton amie.

Cette réponse était loin de ce que Grimmjow pensait, mais dire à Ichigo qu'aucune pute qu'il a connu jusqu'à maintenant (beaucoup précisons) ne lui avait semblé à ce point voluptueuse, provocante et séduisante, lui semblait inapproprié.

Le roux frissonna longuement, ne savant pas le vrai fond de ce qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit la bouche s'intimant l'ordre d'oublier ça, de l'enterrer, de le taire dès qu'il sera de retour sur Terre... si jamais il y arrivait un jour.

Grimmjow fut tout sauf doux (après tout il devait punir le jeune pour avoir été assez présomptueux pour le rejeter tout à l'heure), il plaça son membre à l'entrée des lèvres vierges d'Ichigo poussant centimètre par centimètre son gland qui heurta à un moment le palais du roux. Ichigo sentit les soubresauts de son estomac qui ne demandait qu'a se répandre à terre, sous les vagues de nausées. Il essaya de retirer sa tête mais Grimmjow agrippa ses cheveux enfonçant le reste de sa longueur d'un seul coup vicieux. Sa bite était jusqu'à la base à l'intérieur chaud de la gorge du jeune homme. C'était délicieux. Grimmjow soupira copieusement oui aucun doute Ichigo valait toute pute, avec son innocence, son caractère difficile, sa détermination etc : un mélange explosif qui comblait parfaitement l'espada.

Ichigo qui croyait qu'il allait mourir étouffé dans un premier temps s'habitua un peu à la sensation étrange d'être rempli à rabord, il était étonné de la texture poreuse du sexe.

-Bouge ! grogna Grimmjow mais cela ressemblait plus comme une supplication qu'autre chose.

Les lèvres d'Ichigo se resserrent sous le coup du sourire qui était venu automatiquement, volant un râle rauque de l'espada. Le jeune homme intrigué de l'intensité de ce que ressentait Grimmjow avec seulement une pipe, colla toute la largeur de sa langue sur la peau du membre qui occupait sa bouche, tout en entamant des longs mouvements de va et vient.

Jaggerjack gémissait maintenant sans aucune retenu, emmêlant ses mains encore plus étroitement dans la crinière d'Ichigo alors que son corps se contracta. Le shinigami accéléra encore plus le tempo, la bite de Grimmjow jaillissant et sortant de sa bouche Ichigo aussi sentait l'atmosphère lourd et voluptueuse ce qui le faisait plus réagir que ce qu'il aurait aimé. Il voulait répondre aux lamentations de Grimmjow, lui montrer qu'il pouvait le combler plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Que voulez vous l'esprit combatif pouvait se retrouver littéralement partout.

-Hurgmmm cria Grimmjow dans l'apogée de sa jouissance, il attira encore plus près la tête du jeune, éclaboussant le fruit de son plaisir au fond de sa gorge. Il l'étouffa presque au passage lui faisant goûter au goût salée de sa semence.

La respiration haché de l'espada se calma petit à petit, il retira son membre de la bouche d'Ichigo qui affichait une mine dégoûté, surement du fait de son inexpérimentation : il avait avalé le sperme sous le coup de la surprise du jet.

Grimmjow une main autour de la nuque du jeune, le relevant sur ses pieds à son hauteur. Le bleuté riait doucement passant ses bras autour de la taille dénudé d'Ichigo. Il glissa son front sur le cou du jeune homme, mêlant leurs gouttes de sueur.

-Tu as un talent caché Kurosaki, une vraie reine des putes. Déjà qu'au combat tu es redoutable, j'ai bien peur que tu me mettes chaos au lit dans les jours qui suivent surtout avec toute la rancœur que tu auras : tu seras une vrai bête non ?

- Que racontez-vous, Maître le questionna durement Ichigo, ravalant les sarcasmes qui fleurissaient dans son esprit.

-Ta petite salope de copine n'est plus au Hueco mundo, enfaites elle a réussit à être sauver par tes misérables amis. Elle est en sureté sur Terre pour l'instant avec toute ta bande de taffioles qui s'est retirée.

Le choc engloutit l'ado, il était incroyablement soulagé d'entendre qu'ils étaient tous sain et sauf pour l'instant. Cependant la rage qui envahissait chacun de ses membres dépassé de loin tout ce qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à maintenant, ce PUTAIN de con s'était bien foutu de sa gueule ! Il allait le massacrer à main nu. Son poing frappa automatiquement l'espada en plein visage lui brisant le nez, le sang se mit à couler abondamment.

Grimmjow se mit à rire comme un beau diable remettant en place l'os de son nez coupant l'écoulement.

-Je préfère de trop quand tu es comme ça ! Soit sauvage Kurosaki, gigote pour moi et t'auras ta ration !

Ichigo ,hors de lui, assena un second coup au visage de Jaggerjack.

-Je-ne-veux-plus-rien-de-toi-sale-PERVERS. Je ne suis pas PD ! Rugit l'ado.

-Vraiment ? Tu es trop con gamin, regarde, ressent avant de brailler !

L'espada épingla sauvagement Ichigo au mur collant leurs deux corps dénudés l'un contre l'autre, il remonta son genoux entre les jambes du roux caressant le sexe de l'autre. Ses yeux se baissèrent sur ce qu'il faisait, montrant l'exemple à Ichigo qui regarda abasourdi son liquide pré éjaculatoire qui imbibait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était affecté par ce petit jeu de violence. Le genou de Jaggerjack continua à broyer plus rudement son sexe, c'était presque douloureux de ne pas pouvoir se soulager maintenant qu'il avait conscience de l'urgence de son envie. Il ratissa sa lèvre inférieure ravalant les geignements qui sortaient de sa poitrine.

-Tu veux autant que je veux. T'aime autant que j'aimes Kurosaki ! ouvre les yeux bordels arrête de faire ta bitch capricieuse.

-Non ! Les yeux de miels brulants se plantèrent dans le turquoise enchanteur de Grimmjow. Tu me dégoûtes, c'est… c'est juste que je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience sexuel alors je n'arrive pas à me contrôler le contra Ichigo.

-Toujours trop têtu Kurosaki soupira Grimmjow, toujours la violence avec toi pour que tu comprennes apparemment.

-C'est juste que t'assouvi tes pulsions sale psychopathe de merde, qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ? Le fait que t'est tellement chiant qu'il faut que tu forces les gens à te baisser ? Salop !

La patience du bleuté venait de s'amenuiser à l'instant il attrapa la nuque de l'humain le projetant de toute sa brutalité sur un de ses bureaux d'ébène. Ichigo eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit le rebord du meuble s'enfoncer rudement dans ses côtes. Avant qu'il ne puisse récupérer, Grimmjow aplatit de toute sa force la joue du plus jeune sur le bois du bureau, il plaça le corps d'Ichigo à quarante cinq degré se mettant debout juste derrière son cul.

-Rien ne m'arrête quand je veux quelque chose, tu ferais bien de ne jamais l'oublier Ichigo. Si je voulais vraiment assouvir mes pulsions comme tu le disais tu serais déjà allongé par terre violé par tous les trous possibles. Je vais te faire comprendre que tu veux ça dès le début. Le sexe reste du sexe, peu importe la forme ou le comment du pourquoi. Quand t'en a, tu fermes ta gueule et tu profites ! Point barre !

Le roux sourcilla en entendant l'espada réutiliser son prénom, apparemment dans chaque moment important cela échappait à Grimmjow, surmontant son habituelle hypocrisie. Mais il s'en foutait de son honnêteté à ce con pour l'instant.

-Teme ! Tu te prends pour le dieu du sexe ou quoi ? T'es qui pour me «faire comprendre » que je veux soit disant du sexe bordel ?

Grimmjow excédé leva la tête d'Ichigo la fracassant brutalement sur la surface plane du bois. L'adolescent glapit de douleur. Sous le coup du choc l'arcade gauche du roux se déchira laissant une traînée incroyable de liquide rouge s'écouler, noyant le visage du jeune et l'aveuglant légèrement.

-Je suis TON maitre grogna le bleuté. Et tu parleras quand je te donnerais l'autorisation Ichigo !

Sur ce, Grimmjow pressa de sa main gauche un doigt inflexible sondant impitoyablement l'anus d'Ichigo, élargissant durement les muscles de son entrée vierge. Ichigo sursauta laissant échapper un autre cri de souffrance. C'était trop inconfortable avec la sécheresse du doigt, il y avait une sensation trop rugueuse. Le fait d'avoir quelque chose en lui à ce niveau-là le tétanisait. Le doigt entama un rapide va et vient habituant les muscles de l'intrusion.

Tout en s'occupant de la préparation d'Ichigo, Grimmjow présenta sa main droite devant le visage crispé du roux.

-Lèche !

-Y'a pas moyen putain, arrête geignait Ichigo avec malaise.

-Comme tu voudras mais ça risque d'être … rude, surtout pour une première fois ricana Grimmjow.

Ichigo se mura dans le silence détournant sa tête de l'autre côté, en aucun cas il ne lécherait comme un bon petit toutou la main de l'autre.

-Bon on va y aller avec les moyens du bord alors !

L'espada passa sa main sur l'arcade souillée de sang de l'ado, étalant soigneusement le plus de sang possible sur ses doigts.

-Ne me dis pas que je ne prends pas soin de toi malgré tout chuchota avec une voix profondément sexy Grimmjow tout juste à côté de l'oreille du roux.

Il rapatria sa main poisseuse de sang, retirant son doigt de sa main gauche , Grimmjow le remplaça immédiatement d'un doigt de sa main droite. Il y ajouta un deuxième doigt les écartant en ciseaux, agrandissant davantage le trou de l'ado. Une fois satisfait il rajouta un troisième doigt exécutant des gestes fluides, entrant sortant dans un rythme impeccable.

Le roux était complètement déchiré entre horreur -ce malade utilisait son sang comme lubrifiant !- et plaisir honteux. Il rougit de manière incontrôlable quand il sentit le quatrième doigt s'infiltrer dans son intimité. Une fois la douleur initiale passé ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, quel mal y aurait-il à prendre son pied avec Grimmjow après tout ? Les mouvements de Grimmjow devinrent plus brusques obligeant le jeune à s'agripper à la table.

De son côté l'espada devenait fou de désir, vraiment, quand il avait vu le cou du jeune homme rougir sous le coup du plaisir, quand il avait vu ses ongles se planté dans le bois du bureau, ça l'avait fait rebander entièrement aussi sec. Il mit encore plus d'ardeur à sa tache enfonçant le plus profond ses doigts, il les bougea légèrement visitant de leurs bouts l'intérieur soyeux d'Ichigo.

-Arghhhh Grimmjow !

Le son guttural provenait du roux qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir à voix haute quand il sentit une vague immense de plaisir le couler. Le feu de son ventre avait repris de plus belle, enflammant sa respiration, il avait encore la vue remplit d'étoiles.

-Q-qu'as-tu fait ? murmura le roux abasourdi par l'intensité de ses sentiments.

-Hahaha tu réagis si bien Ichigo. Disons que j'ai juste effleuré ta prostate, maintenant imagine que je tape dessus avec toute ma … vigueur en utilisant ma bite susurra d'une voix sensuelle le bleuté.

D'un pied expert l'espada écarta les deux jambes d'Ichigo, retirant ses doigts qui avait assez préparé le jeune, il pointa le bout de sa bite tout contre l'entrée écarté du shinigami.

Ichigo gémit encore, il devait l'vouer il avait perdu. Il aimait tout ce paquet de sensations, il aimait sentir Grimmjow sur lui, autour de lui et il voulait par dessus tout le sentir en lui. Ichigo savait que se battre ne servait plus à rien, il pouvait juste ravaler sa fierté et prendre cet instant avec tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Sa queue frétillait douloureusement entre ses jambes , il se mit à trembler de désir son bassin effectuant inconsciemment des mouvements.

Grimmjow ne perdait pas une miette des réactions du jeune, à la vue de ce dernier détail, il comprit qu'il avait gagné la manche. Tout en souriant comme un loup l'espada passa un bras sur l'estomac du roux et une sur la nuque renversant le jeune, à terre, à quatre pattes.

Il se mit à genoux plaçant sa bite tout contre l'entrée d'Ichigo, mettant à plat son autre main sur le coccyx du roux. Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps Grimmjow enveloppa son sexe de salive puis il pénétra Ichigo enfonçant sa bite toute droite lentement mais sans s'arrêter une seconde. Il sonda l'intérieur vierge du jeune homme, s'extasiant devant son étroitesse si exquise, il sentait les muscles se resserrer autour de son sexe l'enveloppant encore plus. Grimmjow nageait dans le bonheur d'être au plus profond du roux, leurs corps semblaient avoir été conçus pour s'emboiter à l'unisson. L'espada gémit quand Ichigo bougea inconfortablement s'empalant encore plus.

Les larmes de souffrance dévalaient les joues d'Ichigo, il avait tellement mal on aurait dit que quelqu'un le brûlait à blanc de l'intérieur. Il était complètement bondé : l'estomac de Grimmjow reposait sur son dos tandis que ses couilles étaient enfoncées en entier en lui, l'espada était vraiment imposant. Ichigo savait qu'après la douleur tout sera plus facile mais il mettait toute sa volonté à ne pas demander au bleuté de se retirer. Un long gémissement lui échappa quand Grimmjow recula retirant délicatement sa virilité, le jeune se sentit affreusement vide.

-B-bouge Grimmjow.

-A tes ordres chuchota l'autre tout aussi perdu que le roux.

Le bleuté se mit à bouger posément instaurant un rythme lent mais franc, frictionnant du bout de son gland la prostate d'Ichigo sans la toucher volontairement. Il voulait que ça dure encore, il voulait profiter de ce duo improbable mais tellement satisfaisant. Grimmjow se souda au corps en dessous de lui, enroulant ses bras sur la taille mince mais musclé du roux, il enfonça son visage dans la nuque en sueur de son partenaire. Le rythme se fit plus nécessiteux accélérant les battements de la bite sur le cul.

-Tu as été créé pour répondre à mes ordres, ton corps est fait sur mesure pour le mien, tes cris sont fait pour amener l'extase à mes oreilles Ichigo susurra avec érotisme Grimmjow.

L'espada enfonça violemment son sexe frappant enfin la prostate du roux, à grands coups, le faisant crier de jouissance. Ichigo se perdait dans les méandres du plaisir, le fer blanc qui l'avait brûlé lors de la pénétration avait disparu cédant la place à des papillons enivrants. Il embrasait littéralement surtout quand une main du bleuté commença à le pomper généreusement : ils arrivaient au paroxysme de leurs plaisirs.

- J-je vais …arghh Grimmjow ! Cria désespérément le roux.

-N'oublie – jamais—hurghhh ! La douleur et le plaisir que Moi, je te donne Ichigo.

Le roux sentait le feu dévorant dans son bas ventre atteindre un sommet. L'espada lia encore plus fort leurs corps enchevêtrant leurs membres leurs transpirations, il … il… voulait…

-Ichigo ! Râla le bleuté éclaboussant son sperme dans le jeune corps vierge, il retomba complètement déboussolé par autant de plaisir. Il se retira atterrissant sur le côté du roux. Leurs poitrines se soulevaient et s'abaissaient à l'unisson leurs torses brillaient à la lueur mystique de la cheminée. Les yeux turquoise crochetèrent le miel du regard d'Ichigo, sa main dévalant le creux de l'hanche du roux.

-Kurosaki, une vraie pute comme j'disais se moqua-t-il.

-Ah ta gueule putain ! Tu m'as dégoûté, c'était rien d'autre que du viol ! Lâcha avec mauvaise foi le shinigami.

-Il va falloir que je te fasse oublier ton caractère borné Kurosaki, un esclave n'a pas besoin de ça, c'est superflu. Et puis tsai j'ai juste entendu tes miaulements et tes gémissements ou bien je deviens sourd ?

-Va te faire foutre !

-hurmmgh pourquoi pas ? Si tu es une bonne chienne.

Le roux ouvrit grand les yeux complètement abasourdi, ce con était sérieux ? Il cacha son visage dans le cou du bleuté, dissimulant l'étincelle d'envie qui brillait dans son regard. C'était assez dure de s'avouer qu'il s'était fait déviergé par son ennemi alors en plus il n'allait pas lui offrir tout ces envies dégueulasses sur un plateau l'enculant à son tour.

-Pervers, si tu voulais te faire péter le cul fallait demander à un de tes potes espada !

-Ha ha putain la mauvaise foi, tu ne sais pas mentir gamin.

Le roux se contenta de grogner dans sa barbe enfonçant dans une sorte de vengeance ses ongles dans la chair tendre des omoplates de Grimmjow. Il sourit sadiquement, Grimmjow ressemblait vraiment à la pause qu'il lui fallait, et puis bon c'était pas comme s'il ne l'appréciait pas : lui et … ses talents.

-Orgh violent j'aime ça, un nouveau domaine à approfondir ricana Jaggerjack.

Il rit encore plus fort attirant la tête d'Ichigo entre la coupe de ses deux mains, du bout des lèvres il explora la soie des joues rosées grignotant la lèvre inférieure de l'ado. Devant la bouche entrouverte d'Ichigo, il ne résista pas à immiscer sa langue menant une danse légère et exaltante avec celle du roux. Il recula déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres gonflées.

-Tu ne repartiras pas d'ici, c'est bon je viens de le décider.

-Rêve toujours connard dès que tu relâcheras ton attention je vais me barrer s'amusa le roux.

-Et pourtant tu m'as laissé t'embrasser cette fois-ci, chui pas ton mec mais je comprends que c'était important pour toi nan ?

-J'avais pas le choix, tu m'as juste fracasser la tête parce que je te repoussais, alors merci mais j'ai pas envie de mourir jeune.

-Arghh t'es frustrant putain Ichigo ! Genre t'a pas aimé.

L'ado se contenta de sourire sensuellement niant de la tête. Grimmjow le repoussa fermement loin de lui, se remettant sur ses jambes.

-Hey après c'est moi le susceptible ? protesta Ichigo.

L'espada se tourna déposant un regard étrangement tendre sur le magnifique corps du shinigami.

-Va à la douche, c'est la porte derrière toi. J'arrive, on va expérimenter si tu aimes ou pas. Enfin si t'arrive déjà à marcher c'est pas mal ha haha !

-Teme !

Le roux se releva avec difficulté, les bas de son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr, on aurait dit un petit vieux avec sa main appuyé sur son dos. Jaggerjack se tapa un complet fou rire, roulant presque par terre. Le jeune homme vexé, claqua la porte de la salle de bains sans même un regard en arrière.

Il traversa les dalles tout aussi noires que la chambre découvrant une immense douche à la italienne composée d'une mosaïque qui représentait le ciel artificiel du Hueco mundo. Et plus loin une baignoire énorme cent pour cent argent ! (Quel goût développé de la déco !). Ichigo entra dans la baignoire faisant couler une eau fumante, il était complètement crevé.

Quand je pense que je vais devoir supporter ce con bipolaire jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à me caser pensa le roux avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin.

La porte de la salle de bains claqua dévoilant un Grimmjow nu comme un ver qui avança sans aucune gêne jusqu'à Ichigo, s'installant entre ses jambes.

-Quand on pense au loup.

-Il arrive gamin, et il va bouffer l'agneau.

Le bleuté se glissa comme un serpent appuyant son érection sur le bassin d'Ichigo.

-NON MAIS SERIEUX GRIMMJOW TU PRENDS QUOI ? s'indigna le roux.

-Chut ma petite pute, contente toi de laisser faire ton maître dit Grimmjow, sa voix reflétant toute la luxure du monde.

-Noon noo- Grimmjow merdee ! Le roux se mit à rire tout en hurlant sa colère.

-C'est parti ! S'enthousiasma Grimmjow, on va faire en sorte que tout le Hueco mundo nous entende chéri !

Ichigo regarda avec surprise le bleuté, il avait dit « chéri ? », son sourire s'agrandit, il avait lui aussi plusieurs domaines à expérimenter apparemment. Il passa ses bras de par et d'autre de la nuque de Grimmjow l'attirant toujours plus près, se relaxant dans les bras attentionnés. Tôt ou tard ça ne pourrait que finir de toute façon autant en profiter jusqu'à la toute fin.

* * *

Donc le chemin à suivre pour motiver la petite serinima c'est très simple ... Reviews et surtout votre avis. Bref je vous embrasse tous, en espérant que vous avez appréciez!


	2. The die is cast

Salut ^^ Me revoilà de retour.

Alors je tiens à remercier tout mes nouveaux followers, et ceux qui lisent cette fic. Je prends un grand plaisir à l'écrire même si le temps me manque cruellement ( mes vacances riment avec révisions).

Je publierai à partir de maintenant toutes les deux semaines, je pense gardé cette longueur de chapitre en général. Ce second chapitre est plus présenté comme une mise en entrée vu que je transforme mon OS en fic. Voilà c'est tout. Bonne lecture j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Avertissement : Je ne garantit en aucun cas la santé mentale de certaines personnes qui purraient être choqué par les scènes explicites, sexuelles, violentes etc.**** Il y aura du lemon donc please si vous aimez pas ...éteignez l'écran mdr.**

**Avertissement : Je ne garantit en aucun cas la santé mentale des personnes qui aiment l'orthographe, la grammaire, la syntaxe : je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger mes fautes et de relire mon texte****( encore ^^)****, j'ai préféré vous publier direct.**

**Please me,**  
_Fais-moi plaisir,_  
**Show me how it's done**  
_Montre-moi comment ça s'est fait_  
**Tease me**  
_Tourmente-moi_  
**You are the one**  
_Tu es la seule_

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**  
_Je veux reconcilier la violence dans ton coeur_  
**I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask**  
_Je veux reconnaître que ta beauté n'est pas juste un masque_  
**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**  
_Je veux exorciser les démons de ton passé_  
**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**  
_Je veux satisfaire les désirs inavoués dans ton coeur_

_Muse-Undisclosed desires._

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit ses yeux ambres ensommeillés visitant ce qui l'entourait d'un air un peu perdu, il était allongé sur un lit aux draps noirs sans couvertures, ni vêtements. Heinnnn !? Le rouge lui monta aux joues, il n'était pas du genre exhibitionniste alors où était-il ? L'ado tourna la tête observant l'autre côté du lit. Grimmjow était allongé de tout son long lui tournant le dos. La couverture s'étalait du bas de sa chute de reins du bleuté s'enroulant aux jambes couvant à moitié sa nudité.

Tout revient en bloc à l'esprit d'Ichigo : ah … il se rappelait maintenant hier il avait… il avait couché, oui c'était bien le mot qu'il le veuille ou non, avec l'espada et pas qu'une fois, perdant au passage sa virginité dans les bras de son ennemi. Rien que ça. Ce pervers n'avait eu aucune pitié l'utilisant à son bon gré jusqu'à à la limite du supportable. Quand l'espada l'avait finalement laissé dormir ça avait été nu comme un ver et sans couvertures, justification : il voulait l'admirer à volonté à ses côtés mais il fallait pas qu'Ichigo se croit privilégié parce en étant « son esclave » il aurait dû dormir par terre en « bonne pute » qu'il était.

Connard murmura le roux avec un sourire en coin hésitant à réveiller Grimmjow à coup de claque.

Hmff ... Pas la peine évitons les actes masochistes bipolaire comme il est, j'ose pas imaginer les jeux qui créeraient. Et mes hanches putain je supporterais pas le coup songea Ichigo tout en appuyant doucement sur son coccyx.

Le shinigami se releva sur un coude grimaçant de douleur tout son corps l'enlaçait dès qu'il bougeait un petit doigt, vraiment le bleuté avait abusé ce petit con, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié mais rien que l'idée de se dire que— autant laissé tombé pour l'instant.

Ichigo reporta son attention sur la silhouette séduisante de Grimmjow avec son dos musclé, ses omoplates saillantes et sa chevelure qui allait en tout sens. Il était vraiment ... beau. Ichigo sentit l'envie irrépressible d'entrevoir le visage de Grimmjow. Par miracle l'espada se retourna dans son sommeil la couverture resta enroulé autour de ses hanches conservant un minimum du seuil pudique. Ichigo se mit à détailler le trou hollow du bleuté, son torse en V et son visage valait le détour de dieu !

Le visage du bleuté était empreint de douceur on n'y voyait ni colère, ni d'expression hautaine, la lumière du soleil lui donnant un air angélique. Vraiment il était méconnaissable.

-Y'a bien que dans ton sommeil que tu es aussi mignon et innocent, sale psychopathe chuchota Ichigo.

Tout en effleurant du bout de ses doigts, avec une tendresse troublante même pour lui, la tempe du bleuté. Ce visage il savait que c'était en quelque sorte sa perte à chaque fois que Grimmjow fixait ses prunelles turquoises sur lui il perdait le fil de la situation, ça brisait son déterminisme.

Il descendit sa main caressant la joue, le cou, la clavicule arrêtant son geste sur la hanche proéminente. Cela lui ramena en vague des souvenirs de la nuit d'hier -hanches contre hanches- lui faisant maudire dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait, sérieux il avait été totalement subjugué par ...

Le sexe. Un mot qu'on lui avait tant répéter et qui n'avait jamais réellement pris de sens à ses oreilles. Le mot avait resplendit dans toute son essence hier. Il avait aimé être serré dans les bras de Grimmjow, il avait aimé sentir la fougue de son envie et c'était pas plus mal que l'espada soit un mélange explosif de douceur et de violence s'accordant à sa propre personnalité. C'est ça qui le séduisait à son plus grand damne. Ce putain de con l'avais mis dans sa poche en deux secondes (il en était conscient) mais il ne lui rendrais rien facile, parole de shinigami.

Le roux s'arracha avec réticence de sa contemplation et de ses pensées, se sortant du lit discrètement. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds s'enroulant dans un peignoir blanc qui reposait sur la chaise à côté : direction la salle de bain. Il devait mettre une distance maintenant parce qu'il sentait ses barrières se fissurées une par une devant lui. Le shinigami ne voulait pas réveiller Grimmjow, ça lui faisait chié de l'avouer mais il voulait pas le déranger (lui attentionné face à l'espada? Non mieux valait le torturé) et puis merde le bonheur de pas l'entendre le faire chier H24 était aussi un bon facteur de discrétion.

-Tu vas où ma salope ? La voix rauque de l'espada résonna dans la pièce avec une pointe d'avertissement, le prenant au dépourvu.

-Tu sais plus dire bonjour connard.

Le ton étai redevenu aussi insolent qu'à son habitude, la tendresse du moment juste avant était bien enfouie. Attends il allait pas devenir un bon toutou du jour au lendemain et puis merde depuis quand le bleuté était réveillé ?

- Eh calme-toi Kurosaki ! Que je te corrige pas de bon matin quand même. Grimmjow bailla goulument remarquant dans un sourcillement l'accoutrement du roux. C'est quoi ça je t'avais dit de ne rien mettre sur ton dos quoique … tu as tant aimé la séance d'hier aux bains que tu m'aguiche avec ton petit peignoir ? Ronronna le bleuté.

-Sûrement pas salop, si je t'écoutais je crèverais d'une pneumonie je vais aux toilettes à part si t'a envie de m'accompagné ?

-Ouai mais non ça va aller, dépêche toi mon radiateur j'ai froid tout seul.

-Tu peux te le foutre ou je le pense ton chauffage ronchonna Ichigo.

-Pardon t'a dit un truc Kurosaki ? l'avertit son compagnon.

-Non non j'arrive, t'inquiète, petit chou à la crème répliqua le roux.

-T'viens de dire quoi la ? C'est quoi ce surnom de merde, tu dois m'appeler maître, Kurosaki !

-Mais oui, mais oui "maître" répondit l'ado en insistant juste assez sur le dernier mot pour que ce soit risible. Il claqua avec triomphe la porte de la salle d'eau coupant les injures de Grimmjow.

Ichigo soupira longuement se dirigeant vers le lavabo et le miroir. Il regarda son reflet qui affichait un jeune homme aux cernes appuyées mais les joues rosies de vie. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé lui qui se demandait si son corps serrait embaumé d'une façon ou d'une autre de l'aura de Grimmjow, du fait qu'il n'était plus vierge, était rassuré.

Sauf - le sourire du roux se décomposa quand il tomba sur sa blessure, une trainée de marques semblables a des montres peuplaient le côté gauche de son cou, marqué ici et la de deux troues (marque des crocs de Grimmjow). Sa pommette droite avait cicatrisé mais gonflé prenant une couleur proche du vert/jaune. Il leva ses poignets a hauteur de ses yeux regardant les cercles mauves qui les entouraient, ne parlons même pas du bas de son dos il serrait les dents a chaque pas. Conclusion il était assez coché pour qu'on comprenne facilement ce qu'il avait fait.

Foutu espada a la beauté atypique, il lui ferait la peau. Des bribes de voix lui parvenaient depuis le salon mais il s'en formalisa même pas. Quel début de journée de merde, le roux ouvrit le robinet et mis ses mains en coupole éclaboussant son visage d'eau fraîche, il décida finalement de mettre carrément sa tête dessous tellement l'eau avait un effet revigorifiant.

-KUROSAKI ! Magne toi bordel, ça confirme mes soupçons déjà tu es une bonne petite pute au lit et la tu monopolises la salle de bain: t'aurais du naitre en tant que meuf Haha ha.

-J'arrive ta gueule !

Le roux se dépêcha de finir sa toilette ouvrant la porte à la volée, il se trouva face à Grimmjow qui était habillé de sa tenue blanche immaculé et ses cheveux avaient été domptés. Le bleuté tenait un paquet dans sa main.

-T'a enfin une tête humaine, y'a de quoi partir en hurlant quand on te voit le matin le taquina Ichigo.

-Tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche et dis moi tu disais pas ça tout à l'heure Kurosaki.

-Comment ça murmura le roux avec anxiété. Putain si l'espada l'avait vu si doux avec lui c'était mort il dégusterait jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'échapper.

-Tu mords de bon matin tu m'as agressé sans même me dire je t'aime, tu me fends le cœur, ma douceur.

-Baka ! Rêve toujours peut-être que ça finira par se réaliser.

-Allez ! Grimmjow balança le paquet qu'Ichigo attrapa au vol. Mets tes vêtements on a une ou deux enmerdes à régler.

Il y avait un long pantalon blanc avec des traits noirs sur les jointures qui s'ajustait grâce à une ceinture noire, par-dessus une bouse blanche qui coupait aux niveaux des coudes et se fermait que sur le bas : dévoilant le torse dans un immense col V. Les épaulettes étaient noires ainsi que les chaussures. C'était un costume d'espada certes jamais vu dans le périmètre mais dans le même style.

-T'a cru que j'allais mettre ça ? Je suis pas un espada Grimmjow s'énerva l'ado.

-Tais-toi et mets-les Kurosaki, c'est pas parce qu'on a baisé que je vais être tout sucre, tout orge ne me force pas à détruire ton portrait. On a pas le temps.

-NON sérieux non ! Point barre vas-y mords moi ou bien frappe moi mais je porterai pas ces trucs répondit d'un air borné le roux.

Le bleuté soupira longuement comme s'il avait à faire à une crise d'un enfant gâté, il sourit lentement il venait de trouver une solution qui ferait gagné du temps et surtout qui empêcherait qu'il abime son jeune étalon. Grimmjow s'approcha cueillant avec douceur les lèvres jumelles des siennes, ses deux mains encadrèrent le minois du shinigami avec cupidité.

Ichigo se figea toutes ses protestations moururent au fond de sa gorge c'était la deuxième fois que Grimmjow l'embrassait, et il ne pouvait que constater qu'il perdait tout ses moyens devant l'onctuosité de leur baiser. Il se colla encore plus près de son amant prenant les avants pour la première fois depuis hier. Ichigo déroula sa langue dans le palais de l'autre mêlant leurs salives, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Grimmjow fourra sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme lui offrant un magnifique suçon de première classe sur le côté qui n'était pas blessé.

-Je marque toujours mon territoire Kurosaki.

La rougeur traitresse refit son apparition trahissant le jeune homme vis-à-vis de son désir, _merde, merde ,merde ne rougis pas_ pensait l'ado avec énervement. Il ne baissa pas pour autant ses yeux bien décidé à ne pas se laisser rabrouer par les mots de l'espada. La main du bleuté se logea sur la tempe de l'autre.

-J'aime le rouge Ichigo, entre tes cheveux, ton sang et tes rougeurs je pourrais m'amuser à tester une quantité de chose.

L'ado baissa enfin les yeux avec pudeur et voila encore une fois il prononçait son prénom comme si c'était un diamant précieux lui arrachant carrément toute pensée. C'était déroutant de valser si rapidement entre la brutalité de Jaggerjack et son côté caché de délicatesse.

-Y'a bien que dans ta surprise que tu es aussi mignon et innocent, sale salope dit Grimmjow avec un sourire attendri et mi-moqueur.

Le shinigami se liquidifia, ok c'était officiel Grimmjow avait bien tout vu et entendu tout à l'heure… putain ! Il s'éloigna en vitesse grand V collant ses nouveaux vêtements à sa peau en un temps record. Le jeune rejoignit le propriétaire des lieux qui s'était faufilé en dehors de la salle.

Cela débouchait sur un immense salon (le plafond atteignait facilement les 5 mètres) composé entièrement d'objet beige clair : les canapés moelleux accompagnés de deux grands cousins noir et blanc, la table basse, les meubles, les tableaux fait de différent dégradé de beige. Le mur Est de la pièce était une immense porte fenêtre. On voyait un peu plus loin la cuisine américaine entièrement noire qui était au dernier cri de la mode avec tous les ustensiles imaginables et un immense frigo qui trônait en roi. Un bar pour quatre personnes rattachait les deux pièces. Devant le regard étonné et admiratif du rouquin Grimmjow prit la parole.

-Voila quoi j'ai mes propres gouts et Jt'enmerde si t'apprécie pas. Le premier étage est rempli de chambres secondaires et de quelque petit accessoires, ici on est au deuxième étage mes quartiers primaires, quand a l'accès du troisième elle t'est interdit, rentre pas a part si tu veux que je te tue ma salope. Compris ?

Il désigna le mur vierge et accessoirement la porte en face des portes fenêtres.

-C'est bon je m'en fou et je suis censé dormir au rez-de-chaussée ?

-Nan tu dors avec moi, voyons ma petite fraise il faut que tu me chantes une berceuse.

-Psychopathe !

-T'aime ça, bref va t'asseoir sur le canapé je t'apporte un sandwich au poulet après va falloir qu'on sorte c'est presque midi et demi.

Le roux écouta le bleuté tout soupçonneux face au comportement mielleux de l'espada, il couvait quelque chose avec son sourire qui ne quittait pas son visage comme s'il avait préparé un coup. L'ado s'allongea de tout son long sur le canapé calant son dos sur le coussin étonnamment confortable. Ichigo aurait juré avoir entendu un ronronnement mais il secoua la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard Grimmjow réapparut avec une assiette, un mouchoir te un verre de boisson, il s'arrêta un moment fixant son amant avec un regard exorbité puis il lui tendit les aliments.

-Dis moi taleur j'ai cru entendre que tu parlais à quelqu'un ?

-Ouai on est venu me prévenir d'une réunion répondit Jaggerjack avec un sourire calculateur.

-Et ?

-Fini ton sandwich et tu verras. Au faites tu trouves le canapé à ton gout tu es a l'aise ?

Le shinigami désormais très soupçonneux se dépêcha d'avaler la fin de son sandwich scannant le sofa en question, c'était son imagination où le cousin noir venait de bouger ? Attends non ? Deux billes vertes apparurent luisantes d'intelligence. Ichigo sursauta si violemment qu'il tomba par terre s'étalant sur le dos. Le coussin se déroula prenant la forme d'un félin élancé aux yeux de sapin. La panthère fut rejointe par l'autre panthère-coussin blanc, elles atterrirent souplement au-dessus du roux dévoilant leurs crocs dans un son guttural.

-G-grimmjow c'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Je te présente shiro et kuro, mes deux compagnons ne t'étonne pas si l'une est albinos et l'autre normal ce sont des jumelles que j'ai adoptées quand elles étaient encore gamines. Cela m'étonne un peu tu sais.

-De quoi ?

-Quelles ne t'aient pas encore croqué d'habitude elles ne supportent personne à part moi. Je suis un peu jaloux Kurosaki, ton charme de salope touche tout le monde apparemment je vais devoir te surveiller comme le lait sur le feu.

Les panthères se mirent à ronronner comme des folles léchant affectueusement le visage d'Ichigo qui se releva rapidement, presque malgré lui il se mit à câliner les deux animaux qui se frottaient contre ses jambes. Grimmjow se mit à sourire attendri par ce petit spectacle : son masque d'alpha dominant commençait à se fissurer ce qui lui plaisait moyen.

-Lève toi on doit sortir !

Ichigo soupira il ne comprenait vraiment pas ni les sautes d'humeurs incessantes ni le déroulement de la pensée du bleuté.

-Où ?

- L'autre con d'Aizen nous as convoqués il a prévu une rencontre entre ceux de la soul society et nous , à midi.

-Mais il est midi quarante-cinq t'est con ou quoi ? Tu sais pas lire ? Et puis tu me sors ça que maintenant, tu le sais depuis quand ?

-Oula ma salope ralenti la cadence on est pas au lit, quand tu squattais la salle de bain on est venu me prévenir et ne me traite plus jamais d'illettré à part si tu veux que je scarifie tout ton magnifique corps de mon prénom.

-Avance on est en retard hurla un Ichigo excédé dévalant les marches sans se soucier des pièces qu'il traversait comme une flèche, il réussit à trouver la sortie par lui-même sortant dans l'air aride et sec du désert du Hueco mundo. Il n'y avait rien à des lieux à la ronde. C'est par où las Noches ?

-Attrape !

Grimmjow lui jeta Zangetsu regardant avec une lueur malicieuse son nouveau jouet rayonnant dans sa tenue d'espada, il aimait décidément son entrain. Ichigo s'empara avec adresse de son arme se sentant à nouveau complet quand il sentit son poids sur sa hanche.

-Juste Ichigo, écoute bien je ne répéterai pas : tu es à moi, peu importe ce qui se passera avec tes amis, n'essaye pas de me doubler. Que tu sois armé ou pas je te punirai là où tu auras le plus mal si tu oses trahir ton maître. Ne l'oublie jamais tu es mien.

Le roux se contenta d'hocher la tête froidement bien qu'il sentait son cœur devenir aussi mou qu'une guimauve, il savait lire un minimum entre les lignes c'était la façon de Grimmjow de dire qu'il tenait à lui. Quand il tilta enfin quelque chose d'énorme, sa main monta automatiquement sur son cou découvert par son col en V et en second lieu sur son suçon et ses bleues. Son regard aussi dangereux qu'un feu indompté se porta sur le bleuté.

-Il y aura toute la soul society, les capitaines, mes amis, Aizen, les espadas énuméra calmement le roux. ET TOI TU M'AS FAIT UN SUÇON !Tout le monde va comprendre ! Et le cou dénudé t'a fait exprès avoue ! Pauvre crétin, je vais te démolir.

-C'est un peu le but gamin. Il fallait que je marque mon territoire, mignonne.

-Arrête avec tes putains de surnoms, je suis pas à toi !

-Ferme la deux secondes ne joue pas la victime alors que t'étais tout aussi content quand je te plotais taleur. Tu veux que je recommence ? demanda Jaggerjack avec un regard peu avenant.

-Dégage ! Me touche plus bouda le jeune homme.

-Allez suis-moi Kurosaki … si tu arrives le provoqua le bleuté, il savait que le défi était le seul moyen de le faire réagir.

L'espada s'envola comme une flèche provoquant des mini tornades de sable dans son sillage. L'ado, piqué à vif, se lança à sa poursuite mettant toute sa puissance. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à côté de décombres de béton, différents escaliers de marbres zébrés de fissures ouvraient sur le vide. Des colonnes d'or et d'argent s'allongeaient sur le sol barrant le passage. Cela avait dû être magnifique par le passé.

Grimmjow s'aventura en dessous d'un escalier qui semblait pourtant plein, disparaissant de la vue du shinigami.

-Bouge ton appétissant cul Kurosaki ! La voix du bleuté lui parvenait sans qu'il puisse pourtant le voir.

Ichigo suivit le passage caché aux premiers abords, c'était un autre escalier montant qui donnait sur un immense surplomb de roche, entouré par les débris du bâtiment il était caché au vue de tous. Une petite cour carré qui donnait sur le ciel artificiellement magnifique du Hueco Mundo.

-Bienvenue à los escombros de la desgracia Kurosaki. La voix plate mais mélodieuse se fit figé le roux : il ne l'a connaissait que trop bien.

Le roux leva la tête apercevant le bleuté accompagné de l'espada aux cheveux de jais, j'ai nommé Ulquiorra espada numéro quatre.

-Toi ! Teme je vais te tuer. Ichigo dégaina son sabre plaçant sa main sur son visage, il convoqua son masque.

-Je préférerais garder cet endroit intact shinigami range ton arme, Grimmjow tient ton jouet reprit Ulquiorra avec indifférence.

-Je risque pas de l'éduquer en une nuit, alors t'es gentil parle moi comme il faut, lèche-botte. Ichigo écoute-le ou sinon je me ferais un plaisir de te marquer un peu plus pour tout à l'heure le menaça Grimmjow.

L'ado consentit de mauvaise grâce, il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang dans son accès de rage sous le regard appréciateur de « son maître ». Soudain il entendit un petit cri de protestation, les deux espadas se séparèrent faisant apparaître une Orihime soulagé derrière eux.

-Ichigo-kun ! On s'inquiétait tellement pour toi ! La rousse se précipita dans les bras de son ami enserrant son torse de toutes ses forces, elle se mit rire et pleurer en même temps. Elle releva la tête dévisageant avec anxiété les blessures du roux. On est tout les deux habillés en blanc lâcha finalement l'adolescente avec nervosité.

Le shinigami se mit à rire à gorge déployée (fait rare) : il n'y avait qu'Orihime pour sortir des phrases si incongrues dans ces sortes d'instant. Il embrassa avec douceur le front de son amie, sa main la rapprocha encore plus. Jaggerjack et Schiffer regardaient ce débordement de sentiment avec une pointe de stupéfaction.

-Orihime tu vas bien ? Les autres ils sont où ? Tu fais quoi ici avec l'autre? Reprit le roux avec un sérieux sans faille.

-Calme-toi Ichigo-kun, nous allons tous bien je suis juste venu te chercher avec Ulquiorra-san à cause de ton retard. Ces quoi ces blessures le questionna à son tour son amie.

-Rien mentit Ichigo avec un serrement au cœur. Il détourna son visage signifiant clairement son refus d'en parler. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu avec lui s'étonna le jeune, lançant des éclairs de ses yeux ambre.

-Tu verras sur place Kurosaki, maintenant venez nous sommes assez en retard comme ça. L'espada numéro quatre ponctua sa phrase d'un regard lourd de sens vers Grimmjow qui lui adressa poliment un doigt en retour.

-Deux minutes s'il-vous-plaît Ulquiorra-san, je dois avertir Kurosaki-kun.

-Très bien mais hâtez-vous ordonna le brun avec impassibilité. Il s'élança au-dessus des hauts murs naturels de la roche, Grimmjow l'imita avec un dernier regard préoccupé à Ichigo.

-Ichigo-kun je n'ai pas beaucoup le temps, laisse-moi guérir tes blessures. La rousse déploya son écran guérisseur sans plus s'attarder. Je vais essayer de te résumer rapidement la situation : sache juste que Aizen veut marchander avec Yamamoto-sama c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, le gotei est en train d'installer une protection sur Kamakura mais cela risque de prendre du temps voila pourquoi les capitaines ont décidés de répondre à la demande en venant au Hueco Mundo. Je n'en sais pas plus que ça, on est parti moi car j'ai insisté pour venir et Ulquiorra-san car c'était lui qui avait prévenu Grimmjow-san avant la réunion. On vous attendait car d'après Ulquiorra-san Grimmjow lui avait donné rendez-vous ici, et il a ajouté que tu risquais d'avoir besoin de mes pouvoirs mais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'agisse devant Jaggerjack. Les autres nous attendent tous à Las Noches.

-Très bien, merci Orihime je suis content que tu n'ait rien commenta le roux, toutes ses blessures avaient disparus.

Ils se dépêchèrent de repasser par le passage entendant les deux espadas se chamailler ou plutôt Grimmjow criant comme un forcené et Ulquiorra répondant avec indifférence.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui devrait le surveiller ? C'est mon jouet putain s'il le faut je buterai même Aizen. C'est moi et seulement moi.

Ichigo et la rousse se regardèrent fronçant les sourcils.

-Cela ressemble étrangement à de l'affection Jaggerjack, ne te perds pas dans le non-sens de l'amour.

-Tu peux parler drake queen de mes deux, c'est pas toi qui bave devant la rousse aux gros seins ?

-toujours aussi vulgaire, non je ne fais que protéger la marchandise d'Aizen-sama.

-Ouais, ouais, ouais comme par hasard elle restera dans tes appartements !

-Tu parles beaucoup trop pour ne rien dire Jaggerjack, alors cesse de vociférer. Kurosaki, Orihime sortez je sais que vous êtes là, on doit y aller.

-Jt'enmerde s'excita le bleuté découvrant ses canines.

Le brun s'empara sans cérémonie du bras de Grimmjow le forçant à avancer tandis que Kurosaki prenait la rousse dans ses bras accélérant le rythme. Ils dévalèrent les dunes de sables atterrissant finalement devant l'entrée de Las Noches. Son ombre unique et imposante noircissait le paysage comme pour signifier un présage de morts à qui oserait s'y aventurer sans invitation.

Le groupe entra tranquillement suivant les pas décidés d'Ulquiorra. Les couloirs étaient tous d'un blanc qui inhalait n'importe quel couleur, le marbre du sol, les murs, le haut plafond ça en devenait très vite déstabilisant. Ichigo se passa une main dans les cheveux passant un bras réconfortant autour de la taille d'Orihime. Les portes argentées et blanches s'ouvrirent donnant une vue sur la salle majeur, la pièce « royale ».Le petit groupe entra en plein milieu d'un débat mouvementé.

Trois trônes noirs surplombaient la salle: au centre Aizen avec Ichimaru et Tosen à chaque extrémité. Juste devant leur esplanade plusieurs espadas prenaient place : Coyote Stark, Baraggan Luisenbarn, Tia Harribel et Yamy Rialgo. En face d'eux se tenaient fièrement Genryûsai Shigekuni Yamamoto épaulé par son lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe et Sajin Komamura . Juste derrière il y avait Byakuya, Kyōraku, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi et Renji.

Cela donnait un face à face intimidant opposant chaque personnalité à son ennemi peignant un tableau dissymétrique.

Yamamoto regardait Aizen comme un chasseur qui s'apprêtait à écraser sa proie dans un mélange de supériorité et de sagesse mais le chef du Hueco mundo le lui rendait bien avec son regard vif et malicieux.

-Cet arrangement ne pourra en aucun cas avoir lieu sans des éclaircissements sur tes motivations Aizen, tu es aussi perfide qu'un serpent qui se glisse dans un nid d'oiseau, qu'est-ce qui me prouve tes dires ?

-Il faudra pourtant vous en contenter, je ne pense pas être en situation défavorable contrairement à la Soul society. Pourquoi ne pas accepter, que représente pour vous un shinigami remplaçant et une humaine ? Le châtain s'interrompit quand il remarqua l'arrivée de sa troupe. Quand on parle du loup s'amusa Aizen.

Ulquiorra se détacha du groupe se plaçant près de son maître, Grimmjow suivit avec réticence donnant un regard d'avertissement à Ichigo : le message était clair il n'appartenait qu'à lui. L'ado et la rousse se rapprochèrent du groupe des shinigamis sous le regard bienveillant du commandant en chef.

Des bras puissants attirèrent Ichigo dans une accolade virile : Chad, Renji et Ishida ne s'embarrassaient d'aucune éthique, ils étaient torturés par le sort de leur ami et le voir en pleine forme les rassura. Byakuya regarda d'un air interdit et sévère l'attitude de Renji lui octroyant un regard encore plus glacial qu'à son habitude. _Bizarre _pensa Ichigo sans plus s'en préoccuper. L'ado rassura ses amis parvenant enfin à se détacher de leurs étreintes collantes.

-Quel sentimentalisme raya Aizen souriant comme un psychopathe. J'en aurais presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Va te faire foutre répondit le roux de but en blanc.

Grimmjow se mit à sourire grièvement, son étalon lui plaisait décidément de plus en plus. Les sourires amusés de Stark et Kenpachi ne passèrent pas inaperçu non plus. Les autres gardèrent leurs sérieux dévisageant Kurosaki avec gravité, Tosen sembla même empoigner son épée mais Aizen leva sa main dissuadant toute attaque.

-Quel caractère, tu as l'étoffe d'un vrai dirigeant shinigami, malheureusement pour toi tu ne vises pas ce but, tu pourrais monter si haut commenta Aizen avec détachement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Le roux posait la question à Aizen mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Yamamoto.

-Le traître veut passer un contrat avec la Soul society éclaira le guerrier aguerri. Enfaites jeune shinigami, Aizen veut passer une trêve et une promesse de non-attaque à la population de Kamakura en échange de ta présence et celle de cette jeune fille (il désigne Orihime) dans le Hueco Mundo, sous son control.

-Kamakura serait en sureté ?

Un échange visuel s'opéra entre Ichigo et Yamamoto, le jeune faisait comprendre qu'il était au courant du besoin de temps pour poser une sécurité sur la soul society et Kamakura avant l'attaque. Le roux pensa à sa famille et tous ses idiots mais adorables amis de lycée.

-C'est difficile à croire venant d'un pourvoyeur aussi insignifiant qu'Aizen mais oui le contrat inclut ceci.

-Yamamoto je ne savais pas sa seigneurie si impolie, m'insulté alors que vous êtes mon hôte l'asticota le traître.

-Quel est ta motivation le questionna avec dureté Yamamoto.

-Pourquoi Orihime et moi ? S'interposa le roux, il se tourna vers Aizen ses yeux se rétrécissant.

- Tu as posé la bonne question jeune homme, disons que j'ai un faible pour les pouvoirs en tout genre et le tien et celui de ton amie m'accapare totalement. Un tel joyau, il me faut vous étudiez s'extasia le châtain.

-Tu sais pertinemment le contenu de mon pouvoir et celui d'Orihime pauvre type ! Mais je ne vois aucun inconvénient à te les montrer en combat singulier, espèce d'ordure.

-Ne devient pas insolent jeune homme à part si tu es prêt à en payer les frais. Vous avez les bases mais pas la pratique, vos pouvoirs sont brutes ils n'ont n'y été aiguisés, n'y développés. De plus, je manque d'amusement.

-Je dois servir de rat de laboratoire, rien de plus. Son regard mordoré se posa sur Yamamoto, le vieux lui fit un signe imperceptible de la tête. Quelle perte de temps, j'accepte … à l'unique condition qu'Orihime retourne sur Terre argumenta Ichigo.

-Non, mes conditions ne sont par marchandables.

Ichigo allait rappliquer quand le vieil homme le fit taire d'un signe de la main.

-Tu crois que j'accepterai les règles d'une larve aussi pathétique que toi, qui assurera la sureté de ces deux jeunes enfants ?

-Mais moi voyons ! Je veillerai sur eux comme la prunelle de mes yeux ironisa l'ennemi juré. L'espada Ulquiorra Schiffer aura pour mission de les surveiller et de répondre à leurs demandes. Ils résideront avec lui.

Ichigo fixait Aizen ce qui lui permit très distinctement de lire la rage dans l'expression faciale de Grimmjow (situé juste à côté) tandis que les tendons de son cou ressortaient sous le coup de l'énervement. Le bleuté prenait énormément sur lui pour ne pas éclater la gueule de ce putain de petit con d'arrogant qu'était Aizen. Ses prunelles turquoise qui noieraient n'importe quelle âme qui aurait fait l'erreur de s'y perdre flambaient de contrariété. Ichigo se mit à craindre que le bleuté ne commette une bêtise et qu'il n'attire les foudres du tyran. _Ok ça devient inquiétant c'est pas mon petit ami par contre c'est bien MON ennemi, va falloir que je me calme_ songea le roux.

-Yamamoto-sama s'exclama à son tour la rousse à la poitrine plantureuse, j'accepte de résider ici avec Kurosaki-kun si cela peut stopper les hostilités. C'est peu payé pour la paix reprit naïvement la belle femme.

Tout les regards se fixèrent sur elles exprimant l'admiration, l'amusement, l'attirance pour certain mais le regard qui faisait chaviré la belle était d'une totale imperturbabilité brillant d'un vert majestueux. Ulquiorra releva ses fines lèvres dans un minuscule sourire en coin sous le regard éberlué d'Orihime, c'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait avec un semblant de joie. On aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amusait à éteindre et allumer le bouton on et off de son cœur, la laissant dans une sorte de fièvre entraînante.

-Orihime non s'indigna Ichigo, tu n'as pas à faire ça.

-Je ne te laisserai pas seul se contenta de murmurer l'adolescente déposant ses yeux attendris sur le jeune homme combatif, même face à tout ces personnages intimidants le roux était impassible, clamant haut et fort ses valeurs. Comment Aizen avait-il dit déjà ? Ah oui …un vrai dirigeant : sa stature en elle-même imposait sa combativité.

Un claquement de main sonore envahi la salle joint par un rire cristallin. Aizen entrechoquait vigoureusement ses paumes ricanant depuis son haut siège.

-Vraiment je suis à deux doigts de couler une larme, eh bien commandant en chef puisque ces deux jeunes gens sont d'accords vous n'avez plus rien à redire que je sache ?

Yamamoto serra la mâchoire son regard errant sur ce qu'il l'entourait.

-Vous êtes sur de votre choix les enfants ? Vous en … mesurez la conséquence ?

-Puisque je te dis que je suis partant le vieux, je sais me défendre.

- Oui nous sommes sure Yamamoto-sama répondit la rousse.

-Bien alors scellons notre pacte vermine, tu géreras ces deux enfants, en échange, il n'y aura aucune attaque porté sur les hommes autant que sur l'ensemble de la soul society. A LA condition, et je ne marchande en rien, de finir le contrat dans une durée de un mois. Toute supercherie mènera à la prohibition instantanée de cet conciliation.

Tout les spectateurs retinrent leurs souffles, c'était comme si le vieil homme clamait à haute voix qu'il n'acceptait ce contrat que pour gagner du temps et que cet accord était un prétexte pour les préparations de guerre. C'était presque frauduleux de sa part.

-Nous avons un marché, vieux fou accepta Aizen, n'étant même pas une nanoseconde dupe quant à la réelle ambition de Yamamoto. Il avait lui aussi besoin de temps et de … deux jeunes personnes pour remplir son but.

-Soite, alors le temps de la parole est fini.

Le vieil homme se retourna faisant bruire sa cape il adressa ses adieux à Ichigo et Orihime, son lieutenant se dépêcha de créer un passage liant les deux mondes. Le reste des capitaines suivirent en silence donnant un regard lourd de signification aux deux jeunes personnes. Kyōraku s'attarda il enveloppa les mains de la rousse dans les siennes y glissant un objet carré, l'homme se pencha vers son oreille :

-Fait attention à toi ma belle Orihime… la suite de la phrase resta inintelligible.

Le vétéran de la drague lui donna un baisemain entreprenant traversant ensuite le passage de sa cape rosée. Ulquiorra fixait la rousse d'un regard d'aigle surveillant les échanges. Kenpachi aussi s'arrêta une seconde attrapant Ichigo au travers de sa musculature impressionnante, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille dans son manque habituel de pudeur. Le capitaine se mit à rire avec un rire pervers, enfaites à bien des égards il rappelait Grimmjow à Ichigo.

-Je compte sur toi pour leur botté leur cul à tout ces espadas de merde, fout le souk brailla le brun aux cheveux en pétard.

Il lança un dernier rire tonitruant passant à la cool le passage. Du coin de l'œil Ichigo aperçut la tête de Grimmjow, son œil droit tressautait dans un tic de pur énervement. L'espada fixait maintenant le cou, le visage guéris du jeune homme avec une promesse de souffrance à son adresse dans le regard. _Oh, oh_ _je suis dans la merde, il a vu qu'Orihime à soigné mon cou et mes blessures_. L'espada lui avait formellement interdit de caché son suçon et ses meurtrissures qui l'affichaient comme étant sa marque personnelle. Putain ! Se renfrogna le roux.

Les adieux avec Ishida, Chad et Renji furent plus douloureux car remplit de reproches. Les trois jeunes hommes finirent par leurs promettre de venir les chercher en personne dès la fin du délai. Enfin seuls face à tout les autres Ichigo et Orihime s'enlacèrent attendant la suite.

-Eh bien votre couple ne manque pas de glamour les complimenta Aizen, c'est vrai qu'avec leurs chevelures jumelles et leurs beautés naturelles les deux jeunes formait un magnifique duo. Bien ! Ulquiorra supervisera tout, je lui ai déjà détaillé ce que j'attendais de vous, vous resterez donc avec lui. Maintenant laissez-nous, j'ai un empire à gouverner se pavana le dirigeant.

- Pauvre con prétentieux, va voir la définition d'empire dans un dico grogna le roux.

Un mois. Trente jours. Sept cents vingt heures avec ce putain de chaperon d'Ulquiorra. Sans Grimmjow. L'ado se choqua lui-même avec cette dernière pensée qui était la plus morose. Il n'arrivait plus à discerner l'amalgame de ses sentiments, ce qui l'irritait. Encore. Toujours. Plus fort. Pourquoi Grimmjow réveillait des ressentis si intense en lui ?

-Et toi jeune Kurosaki tu devrais lire celle intitulée réprimande accompagné du nom féminin punition lui répondit Aizen.

Tout le monde entendit le grognement très désapprobateur du bleuté, ses intentions étaient très clairs. Le mien clamait ses iris. Le chef du Hueco mundo sourit avec nonchalance, eh bien ce dont il doutait venait de se confirmer. On pouvait carrément toucher le courant sexuel électrique entre le roux et l'espada aux cheveux bleu. Autant expérimenter et s'en amuser. Jusqu'à où pourrait aller une relation basée sur une telle attirance, entre deux amants que tout oppose ? Elle était réservé à une fin rapide sans aucun doute mais … si Ichigo tombait follement amoureux ? L'espada non. Aizen n'avait aucun doute sur ceci autant demandé à un lion sauvage de devenir un joli chaton docile. Si Kurosaki se voyait rejeté, utilisé sa colère risquait d'être … phénoménale. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour son plan. Lançons les, songea avec réjouissance le bel homme.

-Grimmjow tu as quelque chose à redire ?

-Beaucoup trop en ce moment, _votre seigneurie _cracha le bleuté avec antipathie.

-Grognon à la même harmonie que ton prénom, oui je crois que je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant le titilla le monarque. Kurosaki j'ai changé d'idée il serait plus convenable que tu résides avec Jaggerjack durant ton-séjour dirais-je. Orihime restera avec Schiffer.

Le roux sentit littéralement sa mâchoire tombé, putain il était bouche bée. Le regard, _ce regard_ salace et égayé d'Aizen : il savait. L'ado distingua la colère et le plaisir se disputé sur la face de Grimmjow qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lui-même ressentait une joie assez déroutante –faut croire que je suis masochiste- mais il était répugné à l'idée de servir pendant un mois de jouet-officieux-officiel-de-Grimmjow-alias-sado-maso-man. Diversion hurla son esprit, trouve une putain de diversion avant que toutes les personnes présente ne comprenne, sauve ta dignité !

-Je ne laisse pas Orihime en tête-à-tête avec ce connard se rebiffa le jeune.

-Ce n'est pas discutable, le pacte dit que je vous gère à mon bon gré, or je laisse cette « gestion » à deux de mes espadas, quel problème y a-t-il ?

- Ichigo-kun ça ira, Ulquiorra-san s'occupera bien de moi. Est-ce que ça te gênerai toi ?

non Non NON ça me va pas, mais alors pas du tout. Orihime toi et tes concessions tu crois m'aider mais la tu me PLOMBES. Je sens que si je reste si près de ce fumier de Jaggerjack je risque de céder hurlait l'esprit d'Ichigo. Céder à quoi ? s'autoquestionna le roux tout en secouant sa tête.

-Si tu es consentante (Orihime se mit à rougir) alors d'accord mais j'exige de la voir quand l'envie me prend clama Ichigo à Ulquiorra.

Le ténébreux espada se contenta de pencher la tête dans un signe affirmatif. Ses beaux yeux inexpressifs se posèrent sur Orihime, il se leva saluant respectueusement les trois seigneuries du Hueco Mundo. Ulquiorra se retourna sortant en dehors de la salle, Orihime se dépêcha à sa poursuite criant à Ichigo qu'il se verrait demain.

-Grimmjow prend ton convive et retirez vous, j'en ai fini pour l'instant. Vous tous (il engloba les autre espadas de sa main) vous pouvez y allez.

Stark se leva précipitamment, il rêvassait déjà de son plumard. Ses yeux d'un bleu ciel vif pourtant si différent de ceux de Grimmjow hypnotisèrent Ichigo quand ils se posèrent sur lui. Le charmant espada sourit gentiment avec une expression compatissante, le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il avait l'air simpa ce qui n'était pas le cas du vieux au visage scarifié. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'attarder à décortiquer les autres espadas, Grimmjow exerça une poussée sur son dos le guidant vers la sortie.

-Oh et Grimmjow ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ton retard si inopportun. On réglera _ça_ lança Aizen dans une dernière réplique aussi froide que l'antarctique.

Les portes se refermèrent, Ichigo vit du coin de l'œil le bleuté frémir d'écœurement. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans le désert aride.

-On rentre à la maison chuchota le bleuté d'une voix tellement sucrée et pacifique que ça en devenait flippant.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me réduit pas en bouillie, il était énervé à l'extrême quand il avait vu mes blessures guéris_ se demanda nerveusement Ichigo.

-Ok répondit d'une voix mal assurée le shinigami.

Le retour c'était très vite tourné en une folle course sans pitié, ce qui était parti comme un trajet avait pris une teneur sans limites. A travers cette course c'était l'honneur et la force qui était mis en jeu ce qui passaient par le sérieux a laquelle se confrontaient le bleuté et l'orangé. Pas de quartiers ! Ils se chamaillaient tout le long du trajet l'un poussant l'autre a grand renfort d'insultes, Grimmjow rayonnait de joie : les duels c'était son dada.

Grimmjow gagna haut la main, mettant une distance considérable à Ichigo. Le roux arriva transpirant et atterrit devant un Grimmjow qui tapait du pied d'un air fermé et énervé. Changement d'humeur. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait encore ?

-Enfin a la maison Kurosaki, sans ce connard d'Aizen ni ses petites majorettes a mes basques. Tu vas devoir apprendre le chemin jusqu'a ta niche gamin.

-Jt'enmerde si je reste ce n'est pas par gaieté de cœur et puis tu es chargé de me gardé pas de jouer le rôle d'un soit disant maitre.

-Te garder ...

Un sourire prédateur si caractéristique s'afficha sur le visage de l'espada. Il se retourna sans plus s'inquiéter que le roux le suive, il savait qu'il viendrait aussi surement qu'il l'avait baisé hier. L'appel de l'illicite dirais-je.

-Pfft ronchonna le roux le suivant a la ramasse.

L'espada franchit le seuil de ses appartements passant en trombe devant le hall, il marcha énergétiquement a travers le couloir du premier étage effleurant au passage de ses doigts les têtes des panthères qui étaient venu les accueillir. Le bleuté se mit à sourire devant l'idée qui germait dans sa tête de pervers tout en marchant. Il rentra dans une chambre bien précise.

-Te garder ... répéta ironiquement Grimmjow avec un semblant de voix maléfique.

Le bleuté frémit quand il se remémora sa désagréable surprise de voir Ichigo sans aucune marque de son cru et bien sure tout les gros chiens du coin lui été tombé dessus. A commencé par l'autre enculé de capitaine avec ses foutus cheveux en pointes surmontés de cloches et ensuite ce fils de pute d'Aizen ! Bordel de merde même Stark s'était rincé l'œil : le mec du coin connu pour être le plus chaste au Hueco Mundo.

Sa bouche se crispa avec sadisme. Il pouvait entendre le frottement des pieds d'Ichigo se rapprocher. Oh oui Jaggerjack allait se faire un plaisir de garder sa petite pute il allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'a lui mais entretemps il fallait le marquer (prioritairement), l'instruire, l'habituer et l'utiliser. La main de l'homme se glissa dans un tiroir heurtant l'objet qu'il convoitait dans un cliquetis métallique. Grimmjow passa ses doigts le long du le cuir et l'acier tout en se matérialisant directement à côté de la porte reposant négligemment son dos sur le mur. Dans sa main il tenait des menottes d'un gris acier relié à de longues chaines en cuir semblable à un harnachement.

Il attendait sa proie.

Le son d'un cliquetis parvenu jusqu'à Ichigo qui commençait sérieusement à se demander ce que pouvait bien manigancer le bleuté avec son sourire de tcharbé, il traversa le couloir du premier étage qui était d'un violet mûre ( Grimmjow aimait toute les couleurs décidément) des multitudes de portes fermés défilèrent. Ichigo repéra enfin la porte d'une chambre ouverte, étais-ce une invitation ? Il entra impunément.

La première chose qui scotcha Ichigo ce fut la chaleur intenable puis le rouge riche proche du bordeaux qui recouvrait les murs. Le plafond était assez bas à peine deux mètres dix mais la salle était un immense carré. Un lit kingsize (collé au milieu du fond) muni d'une entête qui dessinaient un ensemble de formes géométriques et les pieds du lit en fer forgé noir, trônait au centre avec ses tissus fins tous d'un rouge sang éclatant. Le lit occupait un tiers de l'espace. Deux placards et bureaux s'entassaient sur le coté gauche de la pièce voilant le mur.

Des dizaines et des dizaines de menottes, de bandeaux, de baillons, de corde de tout genres peuplaient le dessus des tables forgé en fer noir massif. Les portes d'un placard étaient ouvertes dévoilant un défilé de cravaches, de fouets, de martinets, des bâtons mais l'autre placard était composé de god, d'outils tranchants, d'objets rubiconds, plein d'éléments que l'ado n'arrivait pas à identifier, il en devinait cependant l'usage.

L'espace de droite était totalement dégagé puisque le mur était épinglé de différents mousqueton, il y avait des anneaux pour attacher et deux cordes épaisses étaient suspendus depuis le plafond dans l'angle droit au fond à droite.

Ce lieu respirait le vice et la luxure à plein nez. Il était aussi indéniable de lui soutirer son caractère érotique voire romantique avec ce lit qui appelait au dévergondage. Le roux se sentait toute chose dévoré par les délicieuses contractions de son bas-ventre qui commençait à s'agiter et la répugnance. La vue tout ces éléments étaient consciencieusement choisis pour transmettre ce genre de sensations, Ichigo n'était pas dupe mais il ne pouvait stopper le pic phénoménale qu'atteignait sa libido rien qu'en imaginant certaines perspectives.

Imbu de son courage, il claqua la porte s'efforçant d'adopté un visage renfrogné. Grimmjow était accoudé paresseusement sur le mur de la porte tenant dans sa main … des liens ? Son regard sensuel dévorait le corps d'Ichigo.

-Tu ne penses pas un seul instant à utiliser quoi que ce soit sur moi sale pervers, je monte viens me voir quand tu te seras calmé l'engueula le jeune.

Il fit volteface se dirigeant résolument vers la porte.

Grimmjow le saisit au passage, l'empoignant par le milieu du corps il le ceintura de ses doigts robustes. Ses mains graciles arrachèrent sans plus de préambule les vêtements du roux écharpant le tissu blanc, Zangetsu tomba bruyamment à terre. Avant que le roux ne puisse expirer, il avait déjà attaché un collier d'argent autour de son cou. Une fine chaîne descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale contournant les hanches du garçon elles se reliaient aux menottes de cuir qui emprisonnait les mains d'Ichigo tout en lui laissant une marge d'une soixantaine de centimètres.

Le bleuté empoigna les cheveux oranges tirant avec bestialité le jeune homme jusqu'au mur dénudé de droite. Il crocheta sa jambe le faisant lourdement tombé sur ses fesses encore endoloris d'hier, ensuite l'espada saisit la seconde chaîne de 30 centimètres qui pendait du collier liant Ichigo au mur comme un chien.

-Aïe glapit Ichigo.

Il était réduit à l'impuissance étant obliger d'afficher son apetissant corps à Grimmjow qui fouinait un des placards. Il revient lentement faisant encore un peu plus duré l'attente. Dans sa main droite il tenait une cravache tressée longue mais fine, il se dressa de toute sa taille devant Ichigo qui avala difficilement sa salive, il était vraiment intimidé.

-Kurosaki, Kurosaki, je t'avais prévenu tu sais, alalala tu cherches la punition ma foi salope ! Agenouille-toi correctement !

-Mais Grimmj—

-Tais-toi assena durement l'intéressé, ses yeux brillaient d'excitation bien qu'on pouvait maintenant y lire une fermeté et une gravité nouvelle. Il dominait non il était devenu le dominant. Tu as transgressé beaucoup de choses ma mignonne, je suis très très très en colère. Dis-moi tes erreurs Kurosaki.

-J'ai rien fait espèce de petit con s'excita l'ado malgré la menace de la voix de Grimmjow qui lui vrillait le cœur.

-Mauvaise réponse.

La main du bleuté couvrit la distance en une seconde, le cuir de la cravache cinglant violemment la chair tendre du garçon. Une ligne de feu apparut sur son omoplate droite s'étirant de l'épaule gauche au centre de son torse. La violence du coup provoqua des fourmillements douloureux roussissant la peau.

-Je déteste répéter assieds toi sur tes talons ! Maintenant!

L'inflexibilité de Grimmjow fit éclaté une bulle de peur dans sa poitrine, il se dépêcha d'obéir serrant les dents face à la douleur éphémère, c'était plus une souillure à son honneur qu'autre chose.

-Revenons à nos moutons, alors Kurosaki énumère tes fautes.

-J'ai été assez con pour te suivre TEME !

Le second coup cueillit l'omoplate gauche avec une violence double, Grimmjow avait retenu sa force au premier coup comprit Ichigo, la seconde marque rougeâtre joignait la première formant un V. Un râle de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

-Dernier avertissement. Réponds Kurosaki, je détesterai l'idée de t'abimer plus que nécessaire.

L'ado ferma brièvement les yeux, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, son corps encore secoué de leur séance intensive du jour précédent renâclait avec force.

-J'ai enlevé les marques que tu avais déposé.

-Et ?

- …

Grimmjow pinça le menton d'Ichigo le relevant avec brutalité, ses yeux fusionnaient avec les siens, le roux se perdit dans l'intensité du turquoise, sa vision se floutait : le monde devenait turquoise, l'eau, la terre, le feu. Ses yeux ne semblaient vivre que pour se noyer dans cette couleur grisante et unique.

-J-je … j'ai pris d'autre personnes dans mes bras balbutia Ichigo.

-Bien mignonne. Tu as délibérément désobéit à ton maître, que vaut cet infidélité Ichigo chuchota sensuellement l'espada sans briser le contact visuel.

-L-la punition murmura l'ado, complètement hypnotisé.

-Moui ma salope, hmmm qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien t'infliger … tout en tervergissant Grimmjow se démunit centimètres par centimètres de son manteau le jetant désinvoltement sur le lit. Son torse avantageux brillait de sueur.

Ichigo serra les jambes gêné de ressentir son bas-ventre s'enflammé de plus belle avec seulement la vision d'un Grimmjow demi-dénudé. Il était énormément irrité, encore une fois il s'était fait retourner le cerveau aussi facilement qu'hier mais il était encore plus avide son corps savait maintenant la délicieuse délivrance et le plaisir que pouvait le procurer son partenaire. L'ado se trémoussait avec fébrilité.

Grimmjow daigna enfin reporter son attention sur lui, il s'avança comme une panthère qui surplomberait sa proie tétanisé. Ichigo avait la désagréable impression d'être un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture rutilante.

-J'ai porté mon choix ma mignonne je vais plus te marquer que n'importe qui, tu vas sentir mon … ardeur.

L'espada tira la tête du roux en avant l'obligeant à lui présenter son dos nu, Ichigo se mordit la langue en attente du supplice qui promettait d'être virulent. Il prit de plein fouet le premier coup, c'était une pure explosion de douleur on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'amusait à enfoncé des milliers d'aiguilles dans sa chair le meurtrissant. Son dos se cambra involontairement encaissant le premier coup en silence.

-Arghh putain vraiment ma petite pute le rouge t'vas bien s'extasia Grimmjow, sa voix s'emplissait d'excitation.

-Va te faire foutre Grimmjow répondit machinalement Ichigo avec un relativisme et un self control impressionnant, la douleur avait re-réveiller son caractère mordant.

-Tu n'a pas appris la leçon je crois soupira théâtralement le bleuté mais on sentait la jubilation dans sa voix.

Le second coup s'imprima au bas de ses reins, Grimmjow en assena encore huit autres. L'espada frappait le même endroit renforçant la rougeur irritante et le feu dévorant. Les muscles du shinigami se crispaient instantanément anticipant les chocs ce qui ne faisait que rendre la torture plus douloureuse. Une litanie de gémissements sans fin s'échappait de la poitrine du roux : il semblait que chaque coup se répercutait jusqu'à ses os.

-Quel joli son tu me sors là, mignonne.

Grimmjow reprit de plus belle s'attaquant à chaque superficie du dos qui lui était offert : il perpétuait des séries de dix coups avec deux secondes d'intervalle. Un rythme monotone s'installa, l'esprit d'Ichigo perdit le fil au bout du 30 ème quand le bleuté repoussa Ichigo pour empeigner des coups à travers tout son torse.

La douleur faisait petit à petit place à une douce lumière et à une chaleur apaisante. La conscience du roux voguait sur des limbes de plaisir qu'il n'avait jusqu'à alors jamais vraiment soupçonner possible, son corps se réveillait s'engorgeant de ce plaisir dévastateur de purger sa rage, ses peurs. Ichigo n'avait plus à se soucier de quoi que ce soit, juste se laisser guidé dans les mains expertes de Grimmjow. C'était agréable.

Ichigo était un masochiste né, il endurait il aimait ce sentiment de douleur, a la limite de ce que son corps pouvait supporter, l'adrénaline et la violence qui le poussait toujours à plus. Son tempérament Rebel l'attestait, c'était devenu son lot quotidien avec son passe temps de shinigami s'infiltrant peu à peu dans son métabolisme prenant la forme de sa drogue. Il ... aimait ça.

_Et c'est que maintenant que je le remarque_ songea avec ironie le roux.

La punition cessa finalement tirant le roux de sa béatitude. Jaggerjack s'accroupit à hauteur de sa victime lui releva la tête avec délicatesse a l'aide de la manche de la cravache

-Tu as compris maintenant mignonne ? Haleta le bleuté.

-Oui.

-Bien, je crois que je t'ai assez fait comprendre mon énervement. Je sais être clément tu sais ! Ses doigts caressèrent tendrement la joue d'Ichigo effaçant les traces de ces larmes avec sensualité. Ah mignonne, tu m'as terriblement déçu tout à l'heure, si je te marque cette fois-ci tu ne l'enverras plus. Penses-tu que tu en vaux la peine mignonne ?

Ichigo fit l'erreur cruciale de plonger ses prunelles dans celle de l'espada. Il ne savait plus vraiment, ni le quoi, ni le pourquoi, ni le comment. Il sentait juste qu'il se perdait et ce port d'ancre que représentait Grimmjow lui promettait l'ouverture de portes de plaisir inconnu. Il se mordilla la lèvre, indécis. Un mois à profiter sans rebiffer, un mois de plaisir sans conséquence pourquoi se refuserait-il ?

C'était trop intense l'haine ou l'amour il ne saurait pas vraiment le dire, il tanguait d'un pied sur l'autre sur cette fine ligne coupante, tout ça à cause de ce con de Grimmjow, Grimmjow son amant, Grimmjow son ennemi, Grimmjow… son désir. Les mots s'écahpèrent avant qu'il n'en mesure le poids.

-Grimmjow je te veux, je veux sentir, je veux découvrir alors s'il-te-plaît comble mes envies, apprends-moi … marque-moi chuchota suavement Ichigo, ses yeux ambrés étaient remplis d'envie.

Le bleuté frémit face au total abandon du jeune homme, il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Lui qui pensait devoir briser encore et encore le jeune homme jusqu'à le modeler selon l'idéal de ses fantasmes. Jaggerjack tourbillonnait dans une tempête de sentiments, son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, les battements de son cœur semblait s'être transformé en usein bolt battant son record de vitesse.

-Essayes-tu de m'amadouer Ichigo ? Murmura le bleuté sans aucune hypocrisie.

-Peut-être, s'il le faut pour que tu _agisses_ l'aguicha l'autre.

N'en pouvant pas plus Grimmjow se jeta sur les lèvres d'Ichigo comme sur une oasis lui dévorant la bouche de sa langue, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient pressés de ne faire qu'un. Le goût mentholé d'Ichigo faisait perdre la tête à l'espada. Ses dents se joignirent à la danse mordillant torridement la lèvre inférieure de son amant.

Les mains de Grimmjow descendirent titillant la peau rougit et hyper sensibilisé du torse d'Ichigo, il pinça abruptement le téton droit du jeune tout en abaissant sa bouche jusqu'à l'autre. Il empreignait de légers coups de langues à leurs extrémités, suçotant longuement les boutons de chairs qui se dressaient. Un crissement de plaisir échappa à Ichigo.

-_Grimmjow ! _

Le bleuté releva la tête remontant suavement vers le haut. Leurs prunelles ne refirent qu'une à nouveau.

-Détache-moi ordonna doucement le roux, je veux te touché.

-Non lança Grimmjow catégorique, tu as encore mal aux bassins par rapport à hier, je ne prends pas le risque que tu m'aguiches encore plus, sinon gare à tes fesses ma salope. Je garde toujours mes jouets en état.

-Mais euh grogna Ichigo, tu me laisses sur ma fin !

-Je contente toujours une demande, je la surpasse surtout quand elle satisfait mon désir le taquina celui-ci. Regarde Ichigo et surtout profite ricana le bleuté.

Ses doigts agiles se plaquèrent sur les mollets du roux, oscillant doucement à l'arrière des genoux sur la chair tendre, il pinça délicatement massant directement après. Ichigo serra les dents en sentant les effets jusqu'au plus profond de son être, c'était délicieusement déroutant. Les mains poursuivirent leurs explorations glissant jusqu'à l'entrejambe d'Ichigo, la main du bleu voleta s'enroulant avec voracité autour du membre de chair qui se dressait engorgé par le plaisir du jeune homme.

L'espada suça avec volupté les doigts de son autre main violant doucement sa propre bouche, une fois satisfait il la redéposa sur le sexe d'Ichigo commençant un lent va et vient de sa main mouillée, de l'autre il appuyait sur le gland barbouillant le liquide pré éjaculatoire sur sa main. Ichigo frissonna devant ce spectacle érotique, ses yeux se posèrent sur la bosse du pantalon de son amant qui malgré son désir évident prenait sur lui pour le satisfaire.

Il avança une main hésitante la faufilant rapidement sous les couches de vêtements, il empoigna la virilité de Grimmjow entamant des gestes fluides qui se resserrait autour du tronc. Le dominateur ouvrit grand les yeux, cillant de façon troublé, Ichigo était beaucoup doué bien que totalement inexpérimenté, il ne s'attendait pas non plus a ce que Ichigo prenne les devants. Jaggerjack ronronna son plaisir accélérant la propre vitesse de ses mains.

Les crispements de leurs muscles ne tarda pas à apparaitre tandis que les vagues de plaisirs déferlaient sur eux les menant haut, encore plus haut au bord de ce précipice convoité. Les vas et vient lents s'étaient transformé en mouvements saccadés et impérieux, Ichigo fourra son nez dans le cou de son amant inhalant l'odeur aphrodisiaque du sexe et de la menthe. Les tremblements des cuisses de Grimmjow se calquaient sur les siennes. Il ne pouvait plus... il...

-Tu me rends fou ... Ichigo susurra le bleuté dans une sorte d'aveu subliminal.

Ichigo sentit les spasmes de son cœur lorsqu'il atteignit la jouissance suprême, son cri orgasmique se perdant dans le scellement de ses lèvres avec celles de Grimmjow, qui suivit immédiatement.

-Ichigo chuchota celui-ci avec ferveur.

Le roux se sentit s'émietter dans les bras de son amant, il déposa son front a la jointure entre l'épaule et le cou du bleuté. Son dos et son torse le cuisait sans parler de son arrière qui souffrait encore. Il suait abondamment se collant à bras le corps a Grimmjow malgré ses chaines qui l'entravaient, il se perdait dans les derniers morceaux de son petit nuage post-orgasmique. L'amant en question n'en menait pas large non plus, il se contentait de reprendre difficilement son souffle.

Grimmjow se reprit enfin, il glissa les clés de sa poche démenottant avec agilité Ichigo. Le jeune homme totalement vidé se laissa choir sur le torse de Jaggerjack qui glissa a terre, il enroula avec contentement ses bras avec attention autour du dos rougit d'Ichigo. Et puis sans crier gare il enfonça avec puissance ses ongles aiguisés dans la chair dorsale laissant quatre profondes zébrures sanglantes sur l'omoplate droite.

-Arghh Grimmjow ça fait mal protesta avec véhémence la victime, s'asseyant dans un saut à califourchon sur le bleuté.

-Tu as eu mal Kurosaki ? Rigola l'agresseur.

Le roux soupira devant cette nouvelle volteface, Grimmjow le connard est de retour. Pourquoi le bleu brisait un moment si intime ? Devinant les pensées du jeune, Grimmjow s'adoucit l'embrasant délicatement.

-J'aime que tu ais mal Kurosaki, comme ça tu n'oublies pas que c'est moi seul qui passe par là.

Devant l'air renfrogné du shinigami, Grimmjow reprit la parole avec prudence.

-Je t'ai marqué Ichigo, comme toi tu m'as marqué princesse (devant l'air dubitatif d'Ichigo il pointa son torse montrant l'immense brulure qui parcourait sa poitrine, Ichigo rougit a la seconde c'est vrai que c'est lui qui la lui avait infligé), assure toi de ne jamais la faire effacer c'est notre union. Ne te fais cependant pas d'illusion je parle juste du fait que j'sois ton maitre et toi ma salope, je ne vais pas devenir onctueux pour autant, je suis toujours sado-maso bébé.

-Je sais, sale psychopathe! Et puis … ça me va.

Le cœur d'Ichigo tambourinait comme un dératé, c'était la fête au village le roux ne contrôlait plus rien de ses pulsions. Il passa un doigt le long des abdos du bleuté tout en se mordant les lèvres. Mais il était vraiment éreinté son esprit le suppliait de dormir un tant soit peu, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme il se rallongea sur le torse de Grimmjow repoussant au loin ses envies cochonnes. L'espada ria a gorge déployée vraiment Ichigo était trop mignon pour sa santé mentale et pour son masque de froideur.

-Allez dors un peu mignonne reprends des forces, je te réveillerai pour le diner.

Le roux frémit, il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Les paroles de Grimmjow avaient une consonance un peu trop perverse. Il décida de passer outre se lovant comme un chaton sur le corps parfait du bleuté.

Grimmjow se mit a passer ses doigts en peigne dans la chevelure rousse, tâtant leur texture étonnamment soyeuse. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent.

- Tu sais ma salope, j'ai initié cette salle-là pour la première fois avec toi, mais les autres ont toutes déjà vu plusieurs humm... proie passées. J'ai hâte de te les faire tester.

Une souffrance aigue lui arracha un hurlement. Ichigo venait de croquer sans pitié son téton le faisant presque saigner, l'ado se mit immédiatement a pourlécher doucement pour en chasser la douleur, s'arrêtant pour parler.

-Ne crois pas que tu ais un quart de chance de me re-fouetter sale vieux pervers.

Intrigué, Grimmjow redressa la nuque observant le sourire enjoliveur de son amant, il se rallongea (passant les bras sous sa tête) rassuré, rigolant aussi.

-J'ai enfin trouvé ton surnom :_**Koneko**_, tu es mon chaton ,mignonne. Et quand a ton affirmation ... qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Peut être bien approuva Ichigo, il ferma lentement les yeux goutant au plaisir des perspectives à son réveil, il priait juste pour que le mois qui l'attend ne finisse pas par le rendre en pure pervers.

#()#()#()#

Yamamoto fulminait littéralement, il savait qu'il aurait pu écraser Aizen avec son pouce mais il avait craint de blesser ses propres hommes s'il déployait son bankai. Sa cape voletait alors qu'ils arrivaient tous à bon port dans le rentai face à un jeune homme blond à la coupe carré et Mayuri le capitaine-fou-scientifique. Le vieil homme se tourna faisant face aux capitaines qu'ils l'avaient accompagné.

- Kyōraku tu as installé l'inu ?

-Oui Yamamoto-sama, j'ai expliqué le plus bref possible.

-Très bien espérons que ton jouet marche Mayuri. Une taupe dans le camp ennemi ne pouvait qu'être un plus.

-N'ayez aucun doute, le reaitsu circulera grinça la voix si dérangeante du scientifique.

-Bien, Byakuya je veux que tu enquêtes sur les raisons _précises_ pour lesquelles le traître veut ces enfants, sers-toi des informations de l'inu, prends un membre de ta section pour t'accompagner ordonna le chef.

Il plissa les yeux devant le regard du beau brun pâle où passa une nuée de réticence en une seconde. Le noble semblait désirer travailler seul, Yamamoto désigna derechef Renji n'ayant aucun temps à perdre.

-Moi ? s'exclama à voix basse l'homme aux cheveux rouges, ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'étonnement.

-Oui un problème ? Cingla le vieil homme, ses hommes étaient bien difficiles aujourd'hui.

-Non, Yamamoto-sama répondirent le brun et le rouge ensemble, crispant tout les deux leurs mâchoires.

-Allons-y, nous n'avons qu'un mois pour protéger deux territoires immenses, mobilisez tout les hommes nécessaires. Toi désigna le vieux en pointant le jeune homme blond, avez-vous réussit avec Urahara à mettre en place les plans pour sécurisé le périmètre ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous les vizards nous savons ce qu'on fait contrairement à d'autre ricana Shinji Hirako.

-Tu n'as décidément pas changé, sauf ton ajout _hollow_ répondit le vieux d'un air dégoûté.

Le blond se rembrunit tandis que son regard brillait de colère.

-On se demande si mon _cas_ n'est pas la conséquence d'une énorme ineptie : une confiance trop grande provenant d'un certain gouvernement qui en paye autant les conséquences que moi aujourd'hui.

-Toujours ta franchise reprit Yamamoto, un bel caractère. Cela suffit ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de dialoguer, suivez-moi il faut instaurer la réunion d'urgence.

Le groupe d'hommes suivirent le commandant en chef dans un silence étouffant. _Un mois c'est beaucoup trop court, va falloir se bouger_ songea Kyōraku perdant son air joyeux, comme l'ensemble du groupe.

* * *

Eh bien laissez moi vos commentaires mesdemoiselles, Monsieurs. Ou vos critiques je suis preneuse. Catégorie Reviews en bas à droite :D

Concernant la pseudo-scène Stark (qu'il est beau) et Ichigo je précise qu'il ne se passera rien d'indécent à 100% par la suite, quoique j'y réfléchis encore. Perspectives alléchantes haha je suis décidément yaoiste moi qui n'y croyait pas.

Quant à los escombros de la desgracia (lieu que j'ai créé) il aura une très grande signification par la suite, c'est pourquoi j'ai mis ce petit détour à notre petit quatuor.

Si vous avez des idées ou des demandes pour des prochains chapitres : hésitez pas, je peux m'arranger pour rajouter cela à mon plan sur cette fic.

Je vous dit à dans deux semaines et Bises.


	3. Double side

_ {} _|Double side|_ {} _

* * *

Salut^^!

Nous avons ici un aperçu de la perversité d'Aizen mdr, je tiens juste à dire qu'on découvrira très bientôt les horreurs qu'il a fait et surtout cette mystérieuse jeune femme qui a causé le nihilisme de notre petit ulquiorra chéri ... peut-être il ya un lien, qui sait ?

Les phrases entre [..] ce sont des images flash-back, que le personnage à en tête.

: merci de ton review ^^ ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai un paquet entier de mouchoir que je partagerais volontiers mdr ;P

Ayu : merci bien, j'aime beaucoup le mélange violence et délicatesse en espérant que je ne te choque pas trop.

Mangaa-maniia : je serais enchantée bien sure, et d'ailleurs j'ai visité ton blog, c'est vraiment simpa chez toi dis donc ^^ manga – maniia . skyrock . com pour les intéresser :)

Shashiin : Merci bien :) ne t'inquiètes pas il y aura beaucoup plus qu'un aperçu orihime/Ulquiorra puisque nous aurons leur couple sous la lumière du jour tout du long j'espère. Après merci beaucoup de ton conseil, cette fois aussi hélas je n'ai pas pu me relire mais je relit tout ça mercredi et je corrigerais mes chapitres promis ^^

Merci pour tout les followers/favorites je vous embrasse super fort comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. ça fait énormément plaisir de voir de l'intérêt merci beaucoup.

**Avertissement : Je ne garantit en aucun cas la santé mentale de certaines personnes qui purraient être choqué par les scènes explicites, sexuelles, violentes etc.**** Il y aura du lemon, du SM donc please si vous aimez pas ...éteignez l'écran mdr.**

**Avertissement : Je ne garantit en aucun cas la santé mentale des personnes qui aiment l'orthographe, la grammaire, la syntaxe : je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger mes fautes et de relire mon texte****( encore ^^)****, j'ai préféré vous publier direct.**

**Passing by you light up my darkest skies**  
_En passant, tu éclaires mes cieux les plus obscurs_  
**You'll take only seconds to draw me in**  
_Tu prendras seulement quelques secondes pour m'y entraîner_  
**So be mine and your innocence I will consume**  
_Ainsi sois mienne et ton innocence je consommerai_  
**Darkshines bringing me down**  
_Lueurs noires m'abattant_  
**Making my heart feel sore**  
_Endolorissant mon coeur_  
**'Cause it's good**  
_Parce que c'est bon._

_Muse-Darkshines._

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Grimmjow traversa la porte dorée des appartements d'Aizen, ses pensées ne quittaient cependant pas un certain Ichigo Kurosaki endormi et sa beauté envoutante qu'il avait quitté sur le lit de la chambre rouge i peine dix minutes après qu'un messager soit venu le chercher. Il devait régler ce problème de retard (et putain il savait d'avance le sort qui l'attendait) avec cet enculé d'Aizen au plus vite pour retourner s'occuper de son koneko. Lui qui avait promis de le réveiller pour le diner, quel genre de maitre il serait s'il ne tenait pas cette promesse non mais! Et quel plan délicieux il avait en tête ! Le jeune roux servirait d'inspiration au dessert à son insu.

La chambre d'Aizen était vraiment immesurable, tout était fait de dorures outrageuses en partant du lit qui auraient accueillis quinze femmes (d'ailleurs ça c'était vraiment passé mais ceci est une autre histoire) a tout les meubles et les fauteuils. Les tapis eux-mêmes aux motifs d'arabesque étaient constitués de fils d'or. Une vraie chambre de Pacha, qui aurait fait rougir d'envie n'importe quel prince des Emirats Arabes. Au centre de la pièce accoudé à de moelleux coussins, le roi du Hueco mundo prenait du bon temps sur son lit. Sa main tenait une coupe remplis de vin, deux jeunes femmes déboutait la chemise blanche d'Aizen tout en lui caressant le haut du corps. Une troisième agenouillé entre les jambes écartées dodelinait de la tête suçant goulument le maître des lieux qui restait hermétique au plaisir ou du moins se contrôlait, un léger sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Grimmjow roucoula Aizen roulant délibérément le "r", chose que le bleuté détestait. Assieds-toi, je t'en prie.

-T'aurais pu me convoquer un autre moment que quand tu sautais tes putes aboya l'espada.

-Mais je n'aurais pas eu le plaisir de te voir t'énerver si facilement. Moi qui cherche par tous les moyens à te punir, en aucun cas tu ne m'encourages.

- qu'est-ce que tu me veux « votre seigneurie » ?

-Et si tu te mettais à l'aise, après nous rentrerons dans … le vif du sujet.

Derrière la demande plaisante se cachait l'ordre glacial, le roi du Hueco mundo était un adversaire redoutable maniant aussi bien les mots que les gens selon ses désirs. Ce qu'il convoitait il l'avait de gré ou en l'arrachant de force, ce que bien des espadas avaient découvert à leur insu quand il avait envahi leur territoire. Avec un soupir résigné Grimmjow se défit de son manteau le balançant négligemment sur un bureau, il s'assit sur le fauteuil s'étalant à son aise : mains derrière la nuque, jambes étendues.

-Alors ?

-Cet arrogance te perdra petite panthère s'amusa le châtain tout en suivant du regard les lignes du corps du bleuté, sa taille fine mais sculptée. Je veux que tu entraînes Kurosaki à développer son hollow sert toi d'Orihime si nécessaire mais elle aussi doit développer son pouvoir : Ulquiorra t'aidera.

-ça te ferait quoi qu'ils deviennent si fort, t'a pas assez d'espada peut-être ?

-Un de plus ne me ferait pas de mal.

Grimmjow sourcilla assez déconcerté de la tournure de la conversation.

-Kurosaki ? Mais c'est impossible Baka tu as—

-Chuttt petite panthère, ne grogne pas sur ton maître railla Aizen, mais son regard aussi froid que la mort contrastait avec son faux rire. Oui Kurosaki, comment dis-tu ? Eh bien a toi de l'aider à accroître son côté Hollow tu sais qu'ichigo à un double n'est-ce pas ? tu sais mieux que quiconque que la colère peut aider. Quand à la rousse, tu verras les bons côtés.

- Putain Comment le gamin peut devenir un espada ? et comment ça il a un double ?

-J'y … mettrai la main à la pâte occupe toi de l'entraîner, et rien de fâcheux n'arrivera. Et oui Kurosaki héberge un humm… alter ego assez étrange. Il fait surface que quand Ichigo est un peu trop abimé, tu comprends mieux la présence de la rousse maintenant si à chaque entrainement tu es obligé de maté le gamin, il finirait par y laisser la peau ricana Aizen, son regard malicieux envoyait une alerte à plus de mille lieues dans la tête de Grimmjow. Ce connard cachait quelque chose même si Kurosaki devenait un espada il n'accepterait jamais d'être sous ses ordres. Que manigançait-il ?

-C'est bon, tu me fais chié pour ça sérieux ? Tu crois peut être que j'allais pas m'éclater à me battre contre lui, je le ferrais. _Pour mon plaisir avant tout _pensa Grimmjow.

-Hmmm non j'ai juste voulu te mettre en garde, occupe toi bien de lui Grimmjow où je risque de le faire moi-même. J'ai été assez compréhensif pour le laisser à ton entière guise, joue autant que tu veux mais si tu le casses, ne pense pas pouvoir survivre.

Le bleuté hocha de la tête et grogna de mécontentement essayant de se relever pour partir, deux mains appuyèrent rudement sur ses épaules le forçant à s'asseoir. En face de lui, le roi du Hueco mundo miroita disparaissant devant les regards étonnés des putes, qui caressaient maintenant du vide.

-Sortez, je vous ferez appeler plus tard ordonna calmement Aizen. Les trois femmes se dépêchèrent de quitter la chambre royale, le regard sur le sol.

Le roi se colla juste derrière Grimmjow, sa bouche chatouillait l'oreille du bleuté. Sa langue se mit à lécher le lobe de l'oreille puis ses dents se firent un chemin effleurant la chair pâle du cou descendant jusqu'à l'encolure de la poitrine.

-Jaggerjack, tu as fait exprès d'arriver en retard à la réunion, je ne sais pas si tu fais attention mais depuis tout à l'heure ton vocabulaire est humm loin du respect qui m'es dû. Tu sais que tu as mérité ce qui va suivre n'est-ce pas, beauté ?

_Beauté_ comme s'il était une putain de salope, une vendue. Grimmjow détestait ce putain de mot, ce putain de connard qui se pavanait, cette putain de chambre. Du cul, il ne disait pas non mais se faire farcir c'était un peu too much pour lui. Le même train-train à chaque fois, et à chaque fois même si ça le bouffait de l'intérieur il ne pouvait rien y faire comme tant d'autre espada. Aizen ne s'était pas construit une armée mais un harem [ une marre de sang avec en arrière plan Ulquiorra qui regarde le coucher du soleil en silence, les joues barbouillées de larmes]. L'ancien shinigami obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait de gré ou de force.

-Je suis curieux de voir comment un de mes soumis va devenir le maître d'un autre, sauras-tu gérer ce mignon petit rouquin Grimmjow ? hmmm je me le demande ronronna Aizen tirant le numéro 6 de sa rêverie.

Les mains du châtain se forçaient un chemin défaisant sans aucun embarras, ni plus de préoccupation les vêtements du bleuté, qui serrait les mâchoires au point de grincer des dents. Aizen s'allongea au dessus de l'espada qu'il avait forcé à s'allonger sur le ventre, une dureté si reconnaissable appuyait sur le bas des hanches du bleuté. Son parfum douceâtre et âcre se faufilait jusqu'à ses narines lui donnant envie de vomir.

-Juste saute-moi et qu'on finisse cette merde, j'ai pas tout mon temps se contenta-t-il de chuchoté suivi du rire psychopathe d'Aizen qui s'enfonça méchamment en lui, la punition pouvait commencée.

()#()#()#()

Grimmjow était sur le chemin du retour sous la lumière des étoiles, après une douche rapide dans les appartements de l'enculé d'Aizen. Il était sorti sans un regard en arrière ni une parole, l'un comme l'autre n'avaient rien à ajouter. Le bleuté atterrit devant chez lui creusant profondément le sable, il était d'humeur revêche. Inconsciemment ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses appartements dans la chambre rouge, un certain visage lui manquait déjà. Mais il n'y avait que les draps froissés couleur sang, les vêtements d'Ichigo n'étaient plus là et tout les tiroirs de la chambre avaient été ouverts comme si le shinigami avaient fouillés dans l'armature sadomasochiste du bleuté. Quel curieux, lui qui l'avait menacé à tout champ s'il osait le re-fouetté !

L'espada monta à l'étage atteignant la cuisine et le salon, Ichigo était allongé sur un fauteuil, son bras couvrait son visage lui servant à obscurcir sa vue, shiro et kuro l'encerclaient de manière protectrice s'étalant sur le roux. De l'autre côté, sur la table à manger différents plats étaient disposés : riz, poisson, salade. Le shinigami semblait être passé aux fourneaux avant de se rendormir. Grimmjow s'approcha à pas feutrés effleurant délicatement la chevelure sauvage de l'ado qui entrouvrit ses yeux miels embués de fatigue.

-Grimmjow chuchota-t-il avec un soupçon de soulagement. Où étais-tu ?

-Alors comme ça on s'inquiète ma salope ?

-Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas la, connard. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse.

-C'est fort dommage que tu m'as cru mignonne, tu auras ta revanche ne t'inquiètes pas : le moment adéquate.

-Alors ? Le roux ne releva pas s'étirant tout en posant ses pieds sur le parquet, le dos sur le dossier du fauteuil.

-Pfff sérieux mignonne, j'avais des trucs à faire comme aller chercher les ordres d'un soit disant roi du Hueco mundo.

-Ah oui pendant des heures demanda d'un air dubitatif son amant. Et toi Grimmjow tu es allé comme un bon petit toutou aux pieds d'Aizen, tu te fous de ma gueule teme ?

-Bordel Kurosaki ! Tu as accepté d'être mon soumis oui ou non ? Ses doigts serrèrent avec dureté le fin poignet de la tête rousse jusqu'à celui-ci hoche d'un signe affirmatif. Alors putain salope, je te dis que j'ai du me taper Aizen qui se pavanait en me filant des ordres et en me punissant pour mon pseudo-retard, rien de plus.

Ses pupilles se dilataient dans ses prunelles turquoise sous le coup de l'exacerbation. « _Un bon petit toutou_ ». Sans le savoir le roux avait eu le malheur de souligner sa soumission forcée au tyran et rien que la pensée que son soumis l'apprenne le révulsait. L'espada soupira devant la mine renfrognée qu'affichait son amant le lâchant avec douceur.

-Désolé c'est juste qu'il m'a vraiment cassé les couilles, et j'ai pas envie d'en parler Koneko. Il accentua ses dires d'un baiser soupir sur la bouche pulpeuse d'Ichigo. Bon et si on allait manger ce délicieux repas que tu as préparé ?

-Mouai grogna Ichigo, avec une expression de boude. Encore un revirement qui le perdait, ce putain de Grimmjow était bipolaire c'était officiel. Un coup il gueulait l'autre il l'embrassait, sur quel genre de mec était-il tombé ?

Ils s'assirent à table, le bleuté redoublant de petit geste attendrissant pour se rattraper, une légère caresse sur un poignet de temps à autre en passant le sel ou un sourire goguenard et sexy. Il était vraiment une bite de temps en temps, il avait merdé ce qui le soûlait malgré lui. Grimmjow avala une gorgée de saké se perdant définitivement dans l'alcool au moins cela l'aidera à un peu oublier toute cette immense merde qui lui collait aux basques.

-Grimmjow qu'est-ce que l'autre con t'as fait ?

L'espada sursauta, sous l'effet de la boisson et de la lassitude il s'était presque assoupi sur la table. Il attrapa les assiettes vides aidant l'ado à débarrasser la table, en profitant ainsi pour se soustraire à son regard décrypteur et reprendre une contenance. Il se voyait mal répondre _« peut-être parce qu'Aizen m'as sauté comme un moins que rien, que je peux strictement rien y faire et que putain, t'avoir blessé à cause de cet enfoiré ça me fout en rogne ». _

-Rien il a fait sa reine glaciale en m'avertissant que tu vivrais avec lui si je continuais à déconner. Ce gros con comme s'il pouvait m'arrêter ricana Jaggerjack. Juste chui crevé mignonne et si on allait se coucher ? Apres toute cette violence avec Aizen il aspirait juste a la douceur, meme les plus plus grand psychopatates ont besoin de reconfort.

-Ok répliqua Ichigo avec un désintéressement calculé.

Il sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose et ça l'irritait de rien savoir mais tôt ou tard il l'apprendrait et puis quand il broyait du noir lui aussi il appréciait être seul dans son petit coin. Le shinigami glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain se débarrassant de ses vêtements sauf de son caleçon noir. Ichigo se brossa méticuleusement ses dents face au miroir. Allez déjà deux jours arrivés dans ce bled en ruines et voila qu'il couchait avec son pire ennemi et encore mieux il se soumettait à lui. Très mature, qu'en penserait les autres si ça s'ébruitait ? Un soupir franchit la barrière de sa gorge alors qu'il se pencha pour se rincer la bouche.

Il sentit sa chaleur et cette odeur entêtante, _son odeur_, plus qu'il ne l'entendit arriver. Quand l'ado releva sa tête fixant le miroir il aperçut Grimmjow (dans la même tenue que lui) qui se tenait juste derrière lui. La beauté assassine du bleuté faisait perdre ses moyens à Ichigo. Encore plus quand l'espada passa ses bras autour de sa taille collant ses abdos d'acier sur son dos, toujours plus quand il plongea sa petite bouille adorable dans son cou embrassant la peau pâle, définitivement plus quand Grimmjow vrilla ses prunelles avec une chaleur et une tendresse émouvante.

-On est beau ensemble, tu ne trouves pas … Ichigo ? Chuchota sensuellement le combattant.

L'interpellé vira au rouge des coquelicots souriant malgré lui. Voilà c'était une nouvelle couleur de l'âme du bleuté qu'il visitait : le bleu marine pour la colère, le bleu acier pour la domination, le turquoise pour la tendresse mais là les yeux brillaient d'un saphir envoûtant comme un condensé d'amour ? Ichigo secoua la tête devant ses pensées digne d'une gamine amourachée, sérieux bordel !

-Heureusement que je suis là pour remonter le niveau.

-Ha ha ha , petit prétentieux tu mériterais une fessée qui t'empêcherait de t'asseoir pendant une semaine mignonne.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'as soumis si je suis pas bogoss ? Insista le roux, bien que modeste y'avait eu un paquet de minettes qui l'avaient collés, il était conscient de son charme.

-Tu es sensuelle petite chose, mais rappelle toi ta place Koneko où tu dégusteras comme la pute que tu es souffla Jaggerjack tout en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, comme à regret il relâcha l'ado se préparant lui-même à dormir.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le lit à travers la couverture noire, le bleuté mit une bonne distance entre eux deux. Kurosaki indécis face à la démarche à suivre se contenta de tourner le dos à Grimmjow fixant le mur, il lâcha un mini soupir il avait aimé s'endormir tout à l'heure dans les bras de celui-ci. Ne pas prendre ses rêves pour la réalité s'engueula tout seul l'ado. L'espada bougea soudainement et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées il se glissa derrière Ichigo, il le prit dans ses bras en cuillère mettant un point d'honneur à enchevêtrer leurs corps comme pour ne faire qu'un. La chaleur de son expiration chatouilla la pommette d'Ichigo quand son amant lui murmura :

-Bonne nuit, mon ange.

-Bonne nuit, mon démon susurra le roux jouant le jeu. Un éclat de rire résonna en réponse.

Il aimait beaucoup trop ce nouveau ton sucré de l'âme du bleuté semblable à un bleu : gris de lin. Douceur, Dureté, Violence, Besoin, Passion il pouvait mettre toutes les étiquettes qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais aucune ne suffisait pour résumer ce lien chaud qui grandissait encore et encore au sein de sa poitrine. Il se résumait en un mot Grimmjow.

Quelle putain de connard, _mon_ putain de connard songea le roux avant de s'endormir groggy par toute sa fatigue cumulée.

()#() #()#()

Le soleil artificiel du Hueco mundo avait percé les nuées de nuages, il approchait des dix heures. Dans un appartement tout aussi somptueux que les autres voguant dans les tons vert sapin et clair, Orihime venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Voila c'était la deuxième nuit qu'elle passait ici depuis « son retour » temporaire de la terre, ça n'avait pas vraiment suffi à la dépaysé vu qu'elle avait passé son enfermement ici dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que Kurosaki-kun et tout les autres viennent la chercher.

Elle se leva passant rapidement par la case salle de bains pour discipliner ses cheveux et se préparer habillant son ensemble blanc d'espada composée d'une tunique qui remontait jusqu'à sa gorge et lui arrivait à mi cuisses, un pantalon blanc complétait le tout. Sobre mais cela l'a valorisait.

La rousse sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger où l'attendait surement Ulquiorra. Le même petit rituel, les mêmes mimiques depuis qu'elle était de retour. Il l'attendait : mangeait avec elle, lui disait de faire ce qu'elle voulait dans l'appartement puis il disparaissait sans la regarder une seule seconde. C'était une moins que rien, un fantôme dans son regard de la couleur de l'herbe verdoyante en été. Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'un tel changement s'opère ? Surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse semaine. Orihime retrouva l'espada en train de fixer de manière indifférente le paysage aride depuis la fenêtre, ses yeux la fixèrent une nanoseconde avant de se détourner encore plus insensible si possible. Elle s'avança d'un pas mal assurée jusqu'à sa hauteur.

-On va aller déjeuner chez Grimmjow ce matin, prépare toi.

-Oh je suis contente d'aller voir Kurosaki-kun sourit de manière enfantin l'humaine. Mais pourquoi ?

Elle accentua ses dires en pressant légèrement le bras du brun qui se dégagea en tressaillant comme si quelque chose de dégoûtant l'avait touché sans pour autant affiché un quelconque sentiment.

-Nous allons vous entrainer comme l'a quémandé Aizen-sama, alors si tu es prête vient suis-moi, allons-y.

Il s'éloigna doucement mais les muscles de son dos tendu sous le tissu trahissaient son appréhension ? Comme s'il fuyait la peste. Orihime devient blanche enfonçant avec violence ses ongles dans ses paumes, sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait avec tristesse.

_Pourquoi ? pourquoi ulquiorra-san ? Je n'étais qu'un passe temps ? Aurais-tu oublié cette dernière nuit que j'ai passée ici ? Ou me suis-je vraiment trompé quand j'ai cru apercevoir ce relent, cet éclat de sentiment dans ton regard quant tu me tenais ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'ignorer ? _Songeait avec douleur la rousse alors que les larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, ses traitresses. La souffrance envahissait petit à petit son corps l'obligeant à serrer les dents pour ne pas hoqueter. On disait que le premier amour était celui qui faisait le plus mal, ce n'était pas faux, elle avait cru qu'il … il pouvait l'aimer avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui donnerait mais lui, il …

-Pourquoi ? la rousse se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang quand elle se rendit compte que le mot lui avait échappé.

Le tenebreux espada fit volteface peignant la surprise et la douleur sur son visage quand il vit les larmes de la belle rousse (qui resta abasourdi pour le coup). Il avança jusqu'a elle soulevant sa main pour caler sa paume sur le visage de l'adolescente mais au dernier moment il se desista. [ un sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres il avait la main enlacée dans une chevelure rousse] une autre image refit surface. [Cette meme chevelure imbibée de sang qui entouraitt le corps de la belle]. Orihime lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l' instant bien qu'elle ait une personnalité totalement décalée. Il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par le non-sens de tout ça, il avait eu sa part de malheur.

-Tu n'es pas adapté a ce monde, fait attention à la perversion de notre monde il n'y a aucune limites Orihime. Tu aurais dû rentrer.

-Mais je t'aime bafouilla-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas que le hueco mundo de perverti soupira Ulquiorra cédant un instant a l'innocence incarnée qu'était sa protégée. Cette fois ci il encercla la taille de l'ado de ses bras, dégageant du bout de son pouce la mèche qui obstruait son visage.

-Ecoute je ne le répéterais pas. J'ai aimé partager cette nuit avec toi, j'aime t'avoir a mes côtés, j'aime te surveiller.

-Mais…

-ça n'ira pas plus loin Orihime je ne peux pas, ne t'y attardes pas et surtout fais-toi y. Il l'a repoussa délicatement mais avec fermeté reprenant son masque indélébile. Allez viens, petite chose.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la maison de Grimmjow, alors qu'Orihime était perdu dans ses pensées : Ulquiorra ne pouvait pas s'engager ce n'était pas une question de ne pas apprécier ou pas. Cela la rassura car son amour n'était pas impossible, elle trouverait le problème et alors plus rien ne les empêchera d'être ensemble. _Oh comme je t'aime Ulquiorra_ soupira mentalement la tête rousse.

Ils débouchèrent sur un grand salon totalement beige, très raffiné enfaites. A la table à manger un déjeuner digne de ce nom couvrait la surface appelant à la gourmandise. La rousse s'élança dans les bras d'Ichigo quand elle le revit.

-Ichigo-kun !

Le roux la rattrapa de justesse la faisant tournoyer en rigolant.

-Tu m'avais manqué dirent-ils en synchronisation, dans un élan de soulagement. Ils étaient ensemble.

-Putain toujours obligé de vous afficher merde ! Ça me file la gerbe.

- Les humains ne comprennent pas le non-sens des sentiments, de vrai être faible à exploiter commenta le brun alors que les panthères se jetaient sur lui se frottant avec amour à ses jambes.

- Commence pas avec ton dialogue pseudo-dépressif enfoiré, viens plutôt poser tes fesses à table. C'est valable pour vous aussi là, le club des roux ! Je crève la dalle moi merde !

Tout le monde se regroupa autour de la table, se servant copieusement de tout ce qu'ils avaient envi.

-Je croyais que kuro et shiro n'aimait personne à part toi et moi bien sure ricana Ichigo.

-Ulquiorra est une exception. Le visage du bleuté se rembrunit sous la vague de souvenir [Ulquiorra lui tendaient les deux bébés panthères dans la nuit le suppliant de les garder. « Ce sont tout ce qu'il me reste de elle, Grimm ».] L'espada quatre affichait la même mine assombrie se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre.

Les deux humais se regardèrent avec la même surprise, ok ils venaient de touché un mauvais point. Diversion, diversion.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est tous ici, enfin je vais dire pourquoi on est regroupés ?

-Tu le vois pas c'est pour faire un brunch en toute amitié et maté vos bisou bisou à la con répondit avec ironie Grimmjow reprenant son caractère de cochon. Dis donc t'es sure que t'es pas blonde sous toute cette couleur rouge ?

-Grimm ferme-là grogna le brun.

-Ouai ta gueule teme argumenta Ichigo mais Grimmjow ne commenta même pas.

-Merde tu m'as insulté toi ? le coincé du cul ? y va neiger ce soir hahaha. C'est bon c'est bon je me calme Ulqui promis, va pas viser ce genre de chose irréparable répéta le bleuté en levant les mains dans un geste apaisant devant le couteau que le brun planta entre ses deux jambes. Quoiqu'elle doit surement pouvoir me réparer si tu casses l'engin.

-Grimm…

Ce n'était qu'un souffle mais le bleuté sentit très distinctement la colère de l'autre face à sa plaisanterie. Putain Ulquiorra n'avait plus réagit comme ça, en étant expressif depuis … elle. Jaggerjack glissa un coup d'œil à Orihime, son cœur réputé de pierre se serra, c'est vrai qu'elle lui ressemblait tellement.

-J'arrête, t'as pas d'humour mec. Bon et si tu commençais à leur expliquer.

-Aizen-sama a demandé que durant votre séjour on vous entraîne chaque jour, après il n'a pas donné d'autre directive. Il nous convoquera quand il le jugera bon, nous commencerons aujourd'hui.

-Je vois pas en quoi m'entrainer peut être ces affaires à ce gros enfoiré ! Je peux lui latter la gueule quand il veut.

-Kurosaki, il veut juste s'amuser et manque de pot tu n'es qu'un jouet mignonne.

L'ado furieux que grimmjow ait osé l'appelé comme ça devant les autres lui lança un regard noir.

-De vrais amoureux murmura théâtralement Schiffer, les fixant avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

-Tais-toi sale espada de mes deux s'excita Kurosaki.

-calme toi ichigo-kun moi je vous trouve mignon ensemble et puis c'est vrai que vous ressemblez a des amoureux

-HA HA HA . Le bleuté se fendait la poire. Elle etait bien bonne celle-la mais le jour ou je tomberai amoureux est pas prêt d'arriver alors next ok hein !

Le roux détourna le regard ravalant sa salive avec difficulté, mortifié.

-Oh c'est bon je pense pouvoir affirmer que mon Q.I et celui d'Orihime est assez développé pour avoir remarqué ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Non, non ce n'est pas ce genre de relation argumenta l'ado fuyant le regard vert inquisiteur_. _

_C'est juste du cul et je m'en contente_ criait son esprit, _une vraie salope et l'amour dans tout ça, tu n'y as pas pensé pas vrai ?_ Commenta pour lui, sa propre conscience.

-Ah soupira Schiffer en fixant intensément Grimmjow, on aurait cru apercevoir une lueur de réprobation dans ses prunelles. Alors cela change la donne mais peu importe revenons à nos affaires.

Ichigo acquiesça soulagé du revirement du dialogue.

-Tu ne sais vraiment rien Ulquiorra-kun ? Pourquoi nous aider à développer nos talents on pourrait se retourner contre lui questionna la jeune femme, tout en appuyant discrètement sur la cuisse de son ami pour le réconforter.

-Non pas vraiment si ce n'est que sa seigneurie à laissé échapper un prénom en parlant de Kurosaki, il me semble Tokugawa ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Mais il n'a pas à se justifier.

-Arrête de défendre ce salopard, maintenant grogna le bleuté brisant sans faire attention le verre de vin qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il ronchonna jetant les bouts de verres loin de lui.

-Ca va ?!

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Kurosaki, je suis sure que Grimmjow s'en remettra, n'est-ce pas mon cher l'interrogea froidement l'espada brun.

-Ouai ouai lâche moi la grappe. Allez venez on va s'entraîner près de los escombros de la desgracia, c'est désertique on viendra pas me faire chier plus que vous ne le faites déjà.

-Ok ça me va.

-Moi aussi ajouta Orihime avec un sourire.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient tous sous la chaleur écrasante du soleil, en face des gravas et des ruines de l'ancien bâtiment. Ulquiorra fixait la construction de manière froide en attendant que les retardataires le rattrapent.

-Pourquoi il fixe ce truc chuchota Ichigo en se collant à la hanche de son amant. Grimmjow se retourna embrassant ses lèvres comme un papillon attiré par la lumière, la faim rempli ses yeux qui convoitaient maintenant son soumis.

-Disons que c'est une épave du passé dans ses souvenirs, une ancienne ruine. Ulquiorra n'a pas toujours été comme il est : froid, indifférent, tu sais ta copine à du pain sur la planche.

Sur ces mots énigmatiques le bleuté s'élança sur l'espada brun comme un chat sur un fil, il atterrit fesses en premières sur le sable.

-Idiot, tu m'exaspère soupira le ténébreux. Bon Grimmjow commence avec Ichigo. Orihime recule ordonna-t-il en se plaçant à sa droite sur une pierre qui creusait le sol.

-C'est parti ! Alors ma salope tu gardes un bon souvenir de la dernière fois ? hahaha, j'adorerais recommencé.

-Va te faire voir chez les grecs.

-Ah non je suis pas d'accord Kurosaki, mais j'aime ta grande gueule je prends encore plus de plaisir à te la faire fermer. Dis moi apparemment tu as un joli alter ego en toi ? Et tu le montres même pas, tu me brises le cœur mignonne.

-Comment tu le sais ? s'écria le roux, en devenant aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

-C'est ma mission putain, tu crois que c'est le père noël qui est venu accoucher la nouvelle ? C'est Aizen crétin, il veut que je t'entraine à l'utiliser. Allez Kurosaki appelle l'autre qui est en toi.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? C'est pas une demande, gamin.

-NON ! Allez tous vous faire enculer putain je veux pas, c'est tout.

-Kurosaki gronda Grimmjow furieux, bouge ton cul.

-NON NON NON NON ! Je ne veux pas qu'il utilise mon corps.

-Putain Kurosaki, tu m'obliges vraiment à t'abimer pour qu'il vienne ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est que dans les situations désespérés qu'il apparait ? Ne me force pas.

Le roux et le bleu se regardait en chien de faïence, brûlant de colère.

-Alors vas-y pète moi la gueule, mais pense bien que ce serait la fin. Je ne supporterais pas plus de coups, pas plus de violence, pas plus de … rapprochements par la suite. Comprends-le le menaça Ichigo tournant ses paroles en double sens. Il voulait dire pas plus de sadomasochisme, pas plus de relation pseudo-affective.

-Ichigo soupira le bleuté et en cet instant ses yeux contenaient des paillettes d'un bleu indigo. Semblable à la couleur des remords et de l'indécision remarqua le shinigami avec angoisse, une autre teinte pour un autre éclat de son âme. Je ne te toucherais pas, pas dans _CE_ sens là, pas ici, pas sans donner _plus._ Ses yeux reprirent une couleur bleu foncé glaciale. Mais il faut quand même que tu te changes, j'ai vraiment envie de voir ça.

L'espada leva sa main droite faisant naître une boule rouge, son cero s'amalgama dans sa paume grossisant de plus en plus. Ichigo poussa un cri de colère invoquant précipitamment son masque, et déchainant son bankai.

-Je ne me changerais pas Grimmjow, même si tu m'émiettes cracha l'ado.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne te visais pas depuis le début. Grimmjow leva son bras visant le côté droit d'Ulquiorra.

La puissance du cero balaya l'air tandis que la lueur rouge filait de plein fouet sur Orihime, rengorgeant de puissance. Ichigo poussa la jeune femme au loin, encaissant à lui tout seule la violence dévastatrice de l'attaque. Son masque se fissura car son attention était posée sur Orihime. Quand les dernières lueurs rouges disparurent, Ichigo était accroupi, son visage baignait dans le sang et son bras gauche formait un angle bizarre.

-Tu-crois-faire-quoi hurla violemment le roux.

- Donne-moi ta pleine puissance Kurosaki ! Arrête de chialé comme une femmelette.

Le shinigami s'envola jusqu'à Grimmjow empoignant le tissu de son haut, le bleuté fixait les blessures graves de son amant d'un air blasé. _Putain pitié change toi mignonne je veux pas plus te blesser_ songeait le bleuté avec colère.

-Je vais te buter. Pourquoi est-ce que-

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je deviendrais sucre et orge Ichigo, c'est pas parce qu'on baise ensemble que je vais changer ma nature. Maintenant change toi putain !

-Je vais te buter Jaggerjack, je vais te trucider.

Aie ça faisait mal, même lorsqu'il avait abusé de lui l'ado ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom de famille. Il était vraiment furieux. Les pupilles de l'humain étaient devenus jaunâtre tandis que son sclère prenait la couleur du noir, l'iris de ses yeux était d'un jaune d'or. La peau de son amant blanchissait comme ses cheveux, son uniforme s'était transformé en un shihakusho blanc avec une bande de tissu noir. Un sourire psychotique prenait place sur son visage. C'était Ichigo sans vraiment être lui.

-T'es qui salop ?

-Quelle question idiote ricana avec mépris la créature.

Il attrapa Zangetsu tranchant le torse de l'espada qui resta abasourdi. Une gerbe de sang s'échappa imbibant le sable à leurs pieds, avant que Grimmjow ne réagisse un coup de pied le cueillit au menton l'envoyant valsé en plein dans un morceau de mur. Il tomba sur le dos, trop abasourdi par la force immense de l'ado pour réagir.

Ichigo ou du moins son corps apparut au dessus de lui l'enjambant pour le chevaucher, une main de fer s'abattit sur sa gorge pour l'empêcher de gigoter. La créature lécha la joue de Grimmjow avec sa langue bleu mordant férocement la peau de la pommette.

-J'ai aimé ce que tu as fait à la pauvre petite chose faible qui me sers de hôte, mais moi je suis du genre à dominer plus qu'a me soumettre comme une pute comme Ichigo.

-Qui a dit que je voulais te baisé toi, connard, t'as l'air dégueulasse en vrai.

- Bah tu sais vu que d'un côté j'ai le pouvoir de Ichigo , son corps, je l'utilise pour tuer tout ce qu'il me plaît. Alors c'est tout comme si tu m'avais baisé. Bien que je me moque de ce gamin d'Ichigo il est faible et inadapté. Je savoure l'idée de partager ses plaisirs que tu lui procures.

- Un putain de petit voyeur, je me rappelle pas avoir dit oui pour une partouse.

Un rire maniaque s'échappa de la gorge du double, il attrapa l'épaule du bleuté l'envoyant voler dans une autre partie des débris. Son regard se posa en ronronnant sur Orihime.

-Hmmmmm vous avez amené quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, et bien roulé la salope.

-Je te déconseille murmura de manière désinvolte Ulquiorra.

La créature pencha la tête sur le côté comme s'il était tombé sur un spécimen intriguant, et se demandait si c'était une blague. A cet instant Grimmjow revient en riant comme un malade.

-C'est le morceau à Ulquiorra, déjà marqué t'as vu ! Alors ça te dit on se défonce en combat ?

-Carrément connard. A peine la phrase prononcé un getsuga tenshou s'envolait jusqu' Grimmjow qui évita facilement. Il répliqua en alignant un énorme cero qui frôla de près le corps de la créature. Raté railla le double et il se figea tout à coup, tournant la tête vers le sud avec un sourire démoniaque.

-Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes t'a enfin compris que je te mettrai en pâtée ?

La créature repris de plus belle, il ignorait complètement les blessures de son corps mettant toute sa force brutal, se battant comme un fou furieux, il accablait Grimmjow de coups sans même essayer de passer par la technique. Les deux adversaires avaient à peu près la même force physique et le combat les laissa bien égratigné des deux côtés.

-Alors salope t'as aimé crécha la créature avec un sadisme dans la voix, j'en ai pas fini avec toi.

-Putain on, se fait pas chier, j'avoue j'avoue.

-Attends d'être mon soumis, tu te feras plus jamais chier ricana le monstre.

-J'ai hâte de voir si jamais un jour tu as la chance le nargua le bleuté

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réattaquer le hollow, celui-ci tomba à genoux grognant de déplaisir.

-Ichigo bon retour sale faible. Au plaisir de te revoir Jaggerjack.

-Ta gueule toi dégages c'est mon corps putain hurla l'ado arrachant à pleine volée son masque.

La douleur était imprescriptible comme à chaque fois qu'il résistait au hollow, on aurait dit que quelqu'un s'éclatait à le brûler de l'intérieur comme si c'est muscle se transformaient en liquide. Il resta immobilisé à genoux reprenant difficilement son souffle, sans la force du hollow il ne pouvait plus bouger à cause de ses blessures. Le long du combat il avait assisté impuissant à reprendre le control de ses esprits, mais voir le flirt quasi sexuel entre Grimmjow et l'autre lui avait fait pété un câble. Il fulminait.

-Koneko, je suis tombé amoureux de ton hollow hahaha, c'est décidé je te fais un contrat à vie d'esclave, tu resteras à portée de main.

Le roux tressaillit violemment sous les yeux perspicaces d'Ulquiorra. L'ado sentit ses entrailles s'agiter, son cœur lui faisait mal. Grimmjow était « amoureux » de son hollow ? Hein ok, c'est lui qu'il baisait sauvagement, prenait dans ses bras pour l'embraser, dormait avec. Mais IL était AMOUREUX du putain de salop qui occupait son corps. D'un côté ça l'étonnait pas vraiment, un connard restait un connard peu importe ce qui se passait.

-Tu… es … amoureux de la créature, celle qui me pourrit la vie, c'est ça ?

Soudain, il se plia encore plus vomissant un mélange nauséabond coupé de sang. Les hauts de cœur secouaient son corps.

-Kurosaki ? S'inquiéta l'espada aux cheveux bleus, il essaya de s'élancé vers son soumis mais Ulquiorra lui attrapa le poignet avec un regard d'avertissement.

-Orihime est-ce que tu peux me soigner s'il-top-plait, je ne peux plus bouger demanda d'une voix atone l'ado.

Grimmjow plissa les yeux complètement choqué même quand il s'était battu contre lui la dernière fois, le roux avait toujours eu la force de se relever. Il n'avait pas pensé que la créature l'aurait mis à si rude épreuve. Le bleuté se mordit la lèvre ses yeux prenant une expression alertée, mais Ulquiorra resserra encore plus sa prise le maintenant sur place.

-Kurosaki-kun soupira la rousse se précipita pour étaler son don de guérison, elle encercla les épaules de son ami le serrant contre sa poitrine abondante.

-Orihime n'enlève pas la cicatrice sur mon omoplate, tu sais les quatre griffures murmura d'une voix rempli d'émotion l'ado. Seule la jeune femme avait pu entendre la supplique, elle accepta sans rien demandé bien que soucieuse.

Une fois remis sur pieds, Ichigo se leva sans ajouter un mot. Il ne regarda même pas Grimmjow qui se tordait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de demandé pardon. Truc qu'il ne ferait jamais, c'était quoi ses instincts de merde qui s'éveillait en lui, pourquoi est-ce qu'il regrettait autant merde c'était qu'un jouet. Il ramassa son sabre quand Orihime le soigna à son tour.

-Kurosaki ramène Orihime à mon appartement et retournes chez Grimmjow après. J'ai besoin de parler à Jaggerjack sur des sujets pressants.

Le roux se contenta de secouer la tête s'emparant avec douceur de son amie. Une fois hors de vue le ténébreux espada se renfrognât encore plus, lâchant avec dégout le bleuté.

-Dis-moi Kurosaki représente quoi pour toi ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ? Devant l'expression effrayante du brun il répondit. C'est mon soumis, c'est une bonasse normal que je me le tape et que je prenne soin de lui.

-Alors tu ne ressens aucun amour ?

-Putain tu te fou de moi Ulqui ? J'ai l'air d'être assez con pour suivre ce chemin là. Je veux du sexe, de l'alcool, des combats et du pouvoir. Rien de plus. Bon ok un peu d 'affection mais pas plus.

-Fais attention Grimmjow, tu tiens quand même à cet humain et il est amoureux de toi. Fais attention à tes actes et tes paroles.

-T'es pas conseiller conjugal et putain Ulqui dis pas de la merde, Kurosaki veut que du sexe c'est tout.

-Peut-être mais sa façon de réagir quand tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de son hollow semblait tout sauf limité à une relation basée sur le sexe.

-Je… mais je déconnais balbutia le bleuté.

-Grimm tu sais que tu es mon ami ou ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, fais attention à toi. Ne casse pas des choses que tu ne pourrais pas réparer, où tu le regretteras à vie soupira le brun tout en fixant les décombres en face de lui. [Il tient les mains d'une femme, elle rit avec allégresse pendant qu'il l'a fait tournoyé à travers le hall.] Eclaire les choses avec l'humain mais avant tout éclaire ce que tu ressens.

-Je croyais que la vie n'avait pas de sens comme l'amour, tu changes d'avis ?

-J'essaye de m'en convaincre. Enfin je vais devoir retourner, le diner approche et j'ai une invitée. Oh et Grimmjow ?

L'espada plaqua avec brutalité le bleuté sur le sol, sa main bloqua la tête du bleuté.

-La prochaine fois que tu envois un cero à Orihime, je te réduis en cendre.

-C'est bon putain arrêtez de ronchonner vous tous, merde quoi.

Les deux amis se séparèrent volant à leurs appartements respectifs, Grimmjow entra dans la cuisine, trouvant Ichigo allongé de tout son long sur le canapé les yeux fixés sur le plafond comme s'il méditait. Est-ce que le gamin ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour lui ?

-Tu as mangé ?

-Hmm

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu sais bien que je t'ai obligé à te transformé pour que tu t'améliores Kurosaki.

-On est repassé à Kurosaki ? Et moi je te rappelle Jaggerjack ? bien, Jaggerjack je veux que tu me donnes une chambre j'ai envie de dormir.

-Oh la marmotte déjà c'est que vingt heures et après tu dors avec moi tu te rappelles ? T'es mon soumis.

-Et si j'ai envie de dormir ailleurs ?

-Putain pourquoi tu réagis comme ça sale petit con ? demanda de but en blanc le bleuté, la finesse n'était pas son fort. Et il sentait sa colère remonté en flèche.

Ichigo baissa enfin la tête, ses yeux étaient rougis et ses joues étaient pâles comme s'il avait laissé couler malgré lui des larmes. L'ado avait pleurer ? putain.

-Tu vas mieux ? demanda l'espada incapable d'évoquer ce qu'il devait dire.

-Je peux remercier Orihime. Traduction va te faire foutre.

Grimmjow s'assied à côté du shinigami soupirant avec force, sa main s'empara de celle, glacée, de son amant. Il avança son visage jusqu'à hauteur du roux, effleurant du bout de ses lèvres le front de l'ado, puis son nez, ses lèvres et son menton. Son bras reposa sur la cuisse du roux tandis que son regard d'un bleu turquoise affectueux se posa sur celui d'en face. Un peu de douceur ça il savait faire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ichigo, tu es ma mignonne, je dis Kurosaki que dans les moments serieux c'est tout.

-Alors plurquoi dire Kurosaki maintenant ?

-parce que j'avais peur que tu me mettes la raclée après ce que j'ai fait. Cela reussit a arracher un sourire au plus jeune. Non plus serieusement, heu bon Ulquiorra m'a dit en gros que j'etais un gros queutard qui faisait pas attention à toi. Et pourtant voila je voulais te dire que tu es le mien et que je tiens a toi autant au lit que ... voila j'apprecis ton caractère.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi Grimmjow ?

L'espada soupira pourquoi on s'acharnait a lui poser cette question de merde.

-Honnetement tu es avant tout a mes yeux : le mien. Tu es une distraction-non attends ecoute, tu es une distraction et en meme temps bien plus. Tu es mon soumis, tu es mon amant, tu es une perspective pour peut etre quelque chose de plus grand.

-Comme de l'amour?

-non non surtout pas s'affola le bleuté. [Elle lui tiens la main "Merci de veiller sur Ulqui toi aussi je t'aime, comme un frère, frère de sang" lui chuchote-t-elle en souriant]. Je ne ... Grimmjow soupira collant son visage dans le cou de l'ado étonné de l'honneteté du bleuté. Ichigo je peux t'offrir toute l'affection possible, j'arriverais a caser de la douceur dans ma violence et mes jeux mais je n'arriverais pas a t'aimer. C'est pour les faibles.

-Ça c'est ta vision, l'amour ça rends fort mais je comprends. Je vois, alors oui j'accepte tes limites, apres tout on a qu'un mois. Ça me les brise mais je dois avoué que tu as eu raison de me forcer la main pour m'entrainer, je pourrais controler l"autre connard. Juste tu l'aimes vraiment lui ?

-Putain t'es con jte dis que je l'apprecie c'est tout. Je sais pas aimé encore moins un thon comme lui avec ses cheveux blancs.

Le roux se mit a rire aux eclats. Il etait un peu rassuré, sa rancoeur se volatisait petit a petit. L'affection oui du temps qu'il y avait un sentiment entre eux deux sa lui convenait. Il voulait vraiment grimmjow, il l'avait entierement ce qu'il venait de prendre conscience (il se rappela leurs baisers, les mots doux, la violence en y reflechissant etait toujour lié au plaisir et a l'erotisme). En meme temps que de leur position assez suggerante. Les deux mains du bleuté étaient posées a l'intérieur de ses cuisses, sa bouche collée a sa jugulaire et ichigo avait ses main sur les beaux biceps musclés de son amant qui fixait son regard semblant lire ses pensées. L'excitation commença a refaire surface ramenant aux passages des picotements chatoyants dans son ventre, il se sentait audacieux et haletant en meme temps. Il se pencha jusqu'a coincer delicatement la levre inferieur du bleuté entre ses dents suçotant langoureusement la chair tendre. Il lecha delicatement les contours des lèvres jusqu'a entendre le ronronnement dans la voix de Gimmjow. Une fois satisfait il recula remarquant la respiration en lambeaux de l'autre, et son envie qui gonflait son pantalon.

-Maitre ?

L'espada ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes tandis que le roux se levait en douceur pour marxher jusqu'au escalier, en cours de route il eparpilla ses vetements faisant glisser le tissu a ses pieds. Il se retrouva en caleçon a quelque metre de grimmjow, brulant d"envie de scimenter cette relation "d'affection", un mot qui lui plaisait que trop.

-Oui, koneko ? Ce n'etait qu'un rale rauque blindé de sensualité qui s'echappa de la gorge du bleuté.

-Je veux jouer.

Grimmjow resta figé completement ahuri de l'audace de son protégé ce qui etait loin de lui deplaire. Qu'etait-il arriver au vrai ichigo kurosaki ? Une faim terrible et tangible s'eveilla en lui, l'ecrasant de son intensité. C'etait sa frustration sexuelle a chaque fois qu'il voyait le roux il aurait aimer le tripoter a longueur de journée voire l'attacher au lit... hummm peut etre sous un futur proche. Il se releva a son tour et aussi vite que la foudre il attrapa ichigo le plaquant contre lui, en moins de deux linutes il avait devaler en une volee les marches, ouvrant la porte de la chambre rouge qui avait le lit refait, la chambre ranger de nouveau.

Putain je vois mal des femmes de menage hollow souria intrrieurement le shinigami, ou Grimmjow avec un chiffon et un sceau d'eau oh! Et surtout le tablier. Malgré lui son visage s'eclaira quand il se mit a rire comme un dératé, une vision très sexy. L'espada le relacha d'un coup sur le matelas, sourcillant intrigué. Il se debarassa de son haut finissant torse nu, le corps en fièvre, les yeux déterminés et excités, le bleuté se posta en face d'ichigo chipant au passage sa fameuse cravache.

-Pourquoi ris-tu mignonne ? La voix avait reprit cette inflexion grave tenebreuse et erotique. Le roux se mit a vibrer rien qu'entendant la question.

-Rien ... maître.

-Tu as décidé de vraiment pas me faciliter la tâche mignonne soupira le bleuté meme si au fond il etait ravi. Viens la.

Le roux s'executa se tremoussant de malaise quand jaggerjack se mit a tourner autour de lui fixant chaque detail avec convoitise.

-Deshabille-toi.

L'ado sentit ses joues s'enflammees, d'habitude il avait toujours fini nu sous les assauts de son amant mais cette manière de lui daire faire seul ... c'etait perfide, une sorte d'humiliation qui ne le laissait pas insensible, les frissons d'apprehension gagnerent ses terminaisons nerveuses le faisant gemir malgré lui. Il enleva son caleçon libérant son sexe qui se dressait gorgé d'envie. La main de GRimmjow se posa sur la colonne de chair, entamant un rapide va et vient qui n'avait qie pour but d'amener son sojlis au bord du gouffre. Quand ichigo sentit les pulsations de son coeur battre des records et les luscles de son bas ventre se serrer; son amant retira vivement sa main laissant cette chaleir accablante au creux de son ventre. Il avait besoin de plus.

-Je crois que ça suffit comme ça, nois allons prendre notre temps mignonne. Maintenant a plat ventre et rampe sur le sol jusqu'au mur.

Ichigo s'executa sans pouvoir empecher les tremblements de son corps, sa peau brulante rencontra la ruguosité du tapis qui crea une friction contre son sexe, c'etait delicieux il ressentait le plaisir s'intensifié surtout quand il entendit le gemissement misereux du bleuté qui se plaça au dessus de lui en s'accoudant. Il mettait juste assez de son poids pour faire ressentir son erection au roux et le forcé a se frotter plus au sol, enflammant la dureté de sa queue. Ce sadique, bien sure avait deja tout calculer. Bien trop vite Ichigo arriva a hauteur du mur se soulevant sur ses jambes avec diffilté, son erection inhalait presque toute sa volonté, il voulait se siulager. Pitié quoi.

-Mets toi dans le coin, hmmm oui voila c'est bien ma salope, c'est bien . Grimmjow caressa avec lenteur le dos de son soumis comme s'il lui accordait un massage, creant des frissons langoureux qui s'envolerent le long du corps d'ichigo. Cet homme allait le rendre fou ou le tuer de desir. Alors mignonne je vais devoir te punir a part si tu me dis pourquoi tu riais tout a l 'heure.

Il lui laissait le choix dans un sens, soit il affirmait dès maintenant son côté masochiste et il le defiait deliberement soit il cedait et avait droit a du sexe mais sans jeux. Humm perspective a etudier plus tard .

-pour rien maitre murmura le roux.

-repète.

-Pour rien maitre dit a voix haute le jeune.

-je vois, tu vas devoir etre puni mignonne, reellement. Mets tes deux paumes sur le mur et tourne toi face a lui, ecarte les jambes. Bien. POurquoi est-ce que je te punis mignonne ?

-parce que je refuse d'ecouter mon maitre.

-C'est bien ma salope, maintenant repète ceci sans jamais t'arreter pendant que je te punis.

Grimmjow recula deposant delicatement la cravache sur le lit, il revient a grande enjambé et leva sa main prenant de l'elan. Un claquement retentit dans la piece en meme temps que le glapissement de douleur de l'ado. Le bleuté se remit a claquer sa main tel battoir sur toute la surface des fesses de son amant. Il frappa fort jusqu'a ce qu'elles deviennnent completement rouges et endolories, s'arretant de temps a temps pour hulidifiee sa main de sa langue. Une fois satisfait il se plaqua sans preambule sur l'arriere en feu d'ichigo, collant son erection sur le bas du dos tout en malaxant avec une douceur fascinante les hanches de sa proie.

-Tu as compris la leçon, mignonne. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu rigolais. Un doigt envahisseur alla titiller l'entrée du garçon s'enfonçant avec agilité dansl'etroitesse des muscles jusqu'a trouver ce petit paquet magique qui arracha un cri de plaisir a Ichigo, il se sentait a deux doigts d'exploser de l'interieur, il avait prit autant de plaisir que GRimljow a la fessée ce que prouvait le liquide pre ejaculatoire qui s'ecoulait le long de sa longueur.

-Je ... je hummm arghh maitre soupira l'ado quand un deuxieme doigt rejoignit le premier, l'espada se mit a lecher les goutees de sueur de l'ado ronronnant face a ses suppliques.

-Tu ? Reponds vite soumis.

-Je vous ait imaginer en train de faire le ménage dans la chambre, en tenue de femme de menage et l'idee m'a beaucoup plut.

Grimljow interloqué retira ses doigts riant un peu, les protestatilns rauques du roux lui ramena encore plus un sourire de loup sur sa face.

-Tu me donnes des idées pour toi ma salope. Bon ru as été obeissante mignonne tu vas pouvoir prendre ton plaisir et combler le mien. Retourne toi. Grimljow s'asseya au bout du lit ecaryant kmpudemment les jambes comme un patriarche, se departissant de ses dernieres barrieres de tissu pour finir nu. Son sesexe imposant etait tendu, engorgé de vie, la rougeur de sa longueur et les veines folles qui y palpitaient tirerent un rale de iChigo, il avait envie de lecher cette sucette. Le bleuté se mordit la lèvre plus que conscient du desir de son jeune etalon, mais il avait d'autre projet. Caresse-toi mignonne.

Ichigo se figea un peu, ses yeux fixaient ceux de grimmjow avec un semblant d'etonnement et de doute. Encore une fois c'etait humiliant meme encore plus avec ce qu'il s'appretait a dire mais etonamment ça l'excitait davantage si possible , il aimait ce regard de convoitise, de voyeur et de dominant qui ne le lachait pas.

-Je n'ai jamais fait ce genre de chose ... maitre.

Durant une seconde Grimmjow sembla assez indecis, il regardait ichigo en souriant de nouveau en mode predateur.

-il y a un debut a tout mignonne et puis tu as l'air d'avoir de l'instinct d'apres ce que j'ai vu et testé ricana le bleuté. Regarde moi ma salope, ce n"est pas compliqué.

L'espada se mit a caresser sa longueur sans lacher le corps d'ichigo du regard, ses mains se resseraient et s'ecartaient avec precision, tatant avec vigueur sa propre chair,il se servait de son liquide pre ejaculatoire comme d'un lubrifiant faisant glisseer plus facilement son poing autour de l'objet de son excitation. Ichigo bien qque assez maladroit au devut calqua son rythme au sien et bientot les deux frottaient inlassablement leurs sexes respectifs gemissant de plaisir, grimmjow vient le premier lachant un soupir dans son orgasme. Il laissa retolbé sa main essayant de respirer regulierement a nouveau. Inconscient de son sexe a pile, il se mit a tapoter ses abdos comme s'il s'explorait. Devant se spectacle Ichigo jouit a son tour hoquetant de plaisir, ses jambes le lachèrent sous le pic de jouissance. Completement absorbé par son nuage post orgasmique, il leva sa main souillée se goutant du bout de la langue par curisoité. Humm c'etait amere. Ichigo entendit un feulement d'excitation et releva la tete dérouté.

-Putain tu le fait exprès d'etre aussi sexy ou quoi merde, ichigo moi qui voulait venir etape par etape tu m'aides pas chiennasse. Putain j'ai envie de te baiser aussi sec gemit le bleuté.

Il aggripa la main de son amant le tirant sur le lit, le laisaant la il s'elança jusqu'a un tiroir derobant de la vaseline et un god noir, d"environ 20 cm et assez large, il etait basique mais avait l'air bien. LE bleuté souria avec triomphe quand il vit l'excitation revenir dans le corps de son amant, il etaut tres receptive et il adorait ça. L'energie brutal au lit c'etait son truc.

-A quatres pattes mignonne.

Ichigo bien que fatigué se plia a l'ordre avec plaisir, il avait envie de tester de nouvellechose et cette seance de doightage, l'avait excité plus que de raison.

-Bien. Detends toi cette fois-ci je vais te preparer tellement bien que ça sera comme emboîté deux legos, compris salope ?

-humm hmm sifflota le roux avec envie.

-Bien. C'est bien ma belle respire.

Grimmjow se munit de la vaseline etalant une noisette sur ses doigts, il enfonça rapidement un doigt, y ajoutant progressivement trois autres doigts. Il courba la main atteignant la prostate d'Ichigo qui haleta sous le coup. La chaleur reapparaisait de plus belle, l'incitant a agripper a pleine main le tissu des draps pour se maintenir. Jaggerjack retracta sa main enfonçant d'un coup précis le god (bien lubrifié) en plein sur la prostate d'ichigo qui gemissait sans aucunr honte. Les vas et vient recommençèrent encore plus lentement, epaissisant le passage a travers les couches de muscles jusqu'a s'abattre encor et encore sur la prostate tant convoité. Ichigo ne pouvait plus arreter ses plaintes de plaisir, il se soutenait comme il pouvait. La fatigue et l'orgasme precedent lui faisait froler les nimbes de l'inconscience. Alors que le gadget explorait ses profondeurs, les doigts de son amant se rajoutèrent autour de l'objet lui arrachant un rale de protestation.

-G-grimmjow... tu fais quoi ? Arghh.

-Maire mignonne rectifia le bleuté. Je t'amène la ou ke t'avais promis de t'amzner dans le sadomasochisme bb et tu vas adorer. Accroche-toi lui marmonna au creux de l'oreille son amant avec luxure.

Les doigts se retirerent encore une fois et la soudainement grimmjow s'enfonça en son amant, accompagnant les mouvements du sextoy. Ichigo cria de douleur, stoppant les mouvements de ses hanches. Il pleurait sous le coup de la souffeance incapable de parler, c'etait trop beaucoup trop... tout ça en lui. C'etait juste ... non il allait y rester. Devinant ses peurs le bleuté recouvrit davantage le corps d'ichigo du sien, il croisa leurs mains en ajoutant les siennes par dessus cellle d'ichigo. Un doux baiser le cueillit au cou.

-N'ai pas peur Ichigo, juste bouge tu verras la douleur n'est qu'une etape.

Ils se remirent a bouger et cette fois quand les deux forces tapèrent en plein dans la zone érogène du roux, la teneur du plaisir etait indescriptible, c'etait comme brancher un courant continu qui envahissait chacun de vos sens et vous perdait dans l'extase. C'etait divin.

-Oh mon dieu Grimmjow ! Hummm orgggh.

Le bleu se recula un peu aplatissant ses levres dabs la nuque de son partenaire.

-ça va ? Tu penses pouvoir endurer un peu plus de vigueur ? Questionna doucement l'espada.

-hmm oui gémit avec empressement l'ado.

Grimmjow continua ses tendres baisers, laissant des coups de hanches rugueux et rapides qui s'enfonçaient et sortaient avec symbiose avec le gadget. C'etait du hard core, du masochisme sans aucun doute mais la douceur des baisers que l'espada continuait en même temps de lui prodiguer, c'etait juste lui grimmjow jaggerjack un melange de violence et de douceur. Un hybride des sentiments qui amenait toujours ichigo au sommet. C'etait ce qu'il lui fallait et ce dont Grimmjow avait besoin. Du sexe, du combat et de l'affection.

Les deux hommes ne pouvaient plus se retenir plus longtemps, leurs poumons s'enflammaient , leurs coeurs s'emballaient en un ensemble. Un tout. Un dernier gémissement s'échappa de leurs lèvres quand Jaggerjack se deversa au sein de son amant, qui se liberait a son tour sur les couvertures.

Ils s'étalèrent ensemble sur le matelas, espérant d'inspirer à nouveau régulièrement. L'espada se retira avec douceur, retirant de même le god sous la grimace d'Ichigo qui se sentait vide. Le dominant attira son amant dans ses bras tirant la couverture sur eux.

-Dors, Koneko. On prendra notre douche demain.

Ichigo s'était déjà endormit complètement vidé de la séance intensive qu'il venait de subir, il se lova encore plus sur le buste du bleuté qui affichait un regard aux reflets saphir, comme un condensé d'amour ou tout comme.

-Un vrai chaton ricana Grimmjow en embrassant la tête rousse, un mélange de sexe, de fraise (surement le shampoing) et de vanille lui titilla le nez : un musc aphrodisiaque parfait tout comme son jouet. Il ferma les yeux goutant au repos bien mérité.

()#() #() #()

La soul society. Lieu de réunion des treize divisions.

De chaque côté de l'allée les capitaines attendaient avec leur second qui se tenaient derrière eux, en bout d'allée Yamamoto chef des treize divisions regardait avec son regard d'aigle l'ensemble de ses hommes dirigeants. Chacun avait ses qualités et ses défauts, chacun correspondait à merveille à sa section, l'a guidait, l'a gérait. Et lui approchant sur ces mille ans il régnait toujours sur cet empire parfois avec lassitude des fois avec un bonheur paisible. En gardant systématiquement son caractère taciturne surtout en cet instant quand il fixait les deux intrus qui s'affichaient avec nonchalance à ses côtés. Il frappa le sol de son sceptre qui n'était autre que la garde de son épée, la réunion pouvait commencer.

-Kenpachi as-tu des nouvelles de l'inu ?

-Oui Yamamoto-san, Orihime et Ichigo ont pour obligation de s'entraîner sans vraiment qu'on puisse savoir ce que planifie l'autre con. Y'aurai des rumeurs comme quoi Kurosaki aurait des pouvoirs qui intéresseraient Aizen. Faut dire que le gamin est balèze.

-C'est tout ?

-Non maître, le traitre aurait parlé de Tokugawa mais je vois pas vraiment le lien ricana sadiquement le capitaine.

Yamamoto resta impassible bien que comme à chaque fois que ce nom était prononcé une main de fer se refermait sur son vieux cœur. Le temps ne changeait rien à la douleur. Il détestait y repenser, il détestait voir ces satanés vizard dans les parages, et surtout à cause d'eux il détestait la perspective de savoir qu'à l'époque il aurait pu sauver son maître. [« Yamamoto, reste fort. » Sous ses yeux embués de larme, l'homme aux cheveux noirs et longs s'effaçait, mourant en silence].Qu'importe.

-Byakuya aboya le vieil homme.

-Yamamoto-sama.

-Découvrez rapidement le lien entre ses deux points, je ne veux pas qu'Aizen développe quel plan que ce soit. Nous avons déjà assez de tension avec ses créatures méprisantes.

-A vos ordres.

-Toi ! Le vieux s'adressa à Hirako, le chef présumé des vizards. Comment avance les préparatifs ?

-Mes hommes ont déjà préparé vos buresuretto. On va en distribuer à chaque capitaine qui devra en donner à chaque homme de sa section.

-Et les barrières Urahara ?

-Les piliers ont été emboîtés autour de la ville il faut maintenant alimenter son énergie qui permettra de placer un dôme au-dessus de kamamura et de la soul society, et il faut aussi remplir les bracelets. Un mois devrait suffir tout juste.

-Bien. Comme vous le savez, les deux hommes ici présents on réussit à mettre en place des buresuretto avec l'aide du capitaine de la division numéro douze : ces bracelets permettront de canaliser la puissance des reaitsu des hollows tués durant leurs transitions quand les âmes en ressortent purifié. Plus vous emmagasinerez de puissance, plus votre bankai sera décuplé ou du moins votre force, votre agilité, votre vitesse à vous de régler les paramètres.

-Ouai en gros yamamoto-sama faut latter le plus possible de hollow pour piquer leurs énergies ? intervenait Kenpachi avec tranquillité.

-Oui confirmèrent les vizards.

-Vous organiserez tous des groupes d'infiltration dans vos effectifs afin de pourchasser les hollows et infiltrer temporairement le Hueco mundo, toutes les heures les groupes changeront pour ne pas alerter le traitre Aizen. Vos hommes doivent encaisser le plus d'énergie possible. Quant à vous chers capitaines vous aurez pour but d'infiltrer le Hueco mundo dans un laps plus court, car vous êtes plus facilement perceptible. L'énergie récupéré servira à renforcer les piliers de protection expliqua Urahara avec sérieux.

-Je sens que ça va être d'un ennui soupira Kyōraku, abattant son chapeau de paille sur son crâne.

-Je vais vous les remplir moi les batteries de vos piliers, je vais en ramener le plus ricana Kenpachi.

-Il faudrait beaucoup plus que toi commenta Urahara avec un soupir. Il va falloir rivaliser avec le temps mais une fois finie la zone protégée sera intouchable. Si nous utilisons du reaitsu normal il y aurait des risques de fragilité.

-Et vous yamamoto-sama vous y participerez ? demanda avec un léger sourire Kurotsuchi.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux fixant le capitaine avec insistance.

-En tant que chef des treize divisions c'est moi qui en ramènera le plus se contenta d'appuyer le combattant aguerri avec indifférence. Byakuya vous continuerez à espionner Aizen, je veux des réponses. Quant à vous tous mettez vous au travail, amenez ces bracelets à vos hommes, les vizards passeront durant les prochaines heures pour expliquer le fonctionnement à chacun. Hors de ma vue les menaça le chef clôturant la fin de la réunion.

()#()#()#()

Renji soupira avec dégoût, toute les autres divisions et même les combattants de sa division allaient se battre sauf lui qui en tant que second devait assister son capitaine Byakuya Kuchiki dans ses recherches. Il était seul dans son appartement, avec une pile de livres autour de lui. C'était déjà proche de minuit, durant toute la journée les préparatifs avaient secoués la soul society comme un essaim d'abeille en plein travail. L'homme aux cheveux rouges soupira relisant le poème.

Alors que le terreau du rengai n'était pas encore planté,

Un homme élu parmi les élus était né,

Sa sagesse n'avait d'égal que sa force,

Il fut choisi pour forger un monde dont il serait l'écorce.

Misère car sa destinée primait de tragique,

Il se sacrifia vendant son âme au maléfique.

Dans les derniers souffles de sa vie,

Il promit de revenir sauver cet ensemble magique.

Tokugawa Ieyasu il se nommait.

Tokugawa leyasu, un mythe qui faisait le charme de la soul society, chaque gamin connaissait son histoire et rêvait un jour de devenir shinigami pour avoir sa force. Ce fut l'un des pères fondateurs de la Soul society, d'après les dires du livre une attaque de la ville fut perpétrée par les hollows. Le bankai du shinigami aurait mis en déroute cent menos grande en même temps, mais Tokugawa aurait comprit que pour disperser l'armée il devait casser le portail qui leurs permettaient d'envahir les terres encore non protégées de la Soul society.

Alors il aurait fait exprès de simuler la défaite pour se faire dévorer à moitié par un hollow, inversant le processus il aurait aspiré à son tour le reaitsu du hollow libérant toute cette énergie en bombe qui détruisit le portail d'entre les deux mondes. On sait qu'il a vraiment existé, mais les détails sur sa vie restent flous, la rumeur circule que c'était le maître de yamamoto-sama. Il restait seulement une statue à son effigie s'aligne dans chaque section mais pourquoi un homme mort près de milles ans avant occuperait une place dans l'esprit d'Aizen. Il y avait de quoi s'en arracher les cheveux.

L'homme balança le livre à ses pieds, excédé. Il passa ses mains dans sa longue chevelure rousse qu'il avait détaché, il était vraiment crevé aujourd'hui. Ses pensées commencèrent à dériver jusqu'à un certain bel homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Byakuya. Renji détestait ce genre de flaneur imbu de soi-même mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'oublier à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur le personnage, ses paumes devenaient moites, son cœur faisait des siennes. Une putain de réaction qui l'énervait à fond, il était tombé si bas … amoureux de la pire personne, car ils ne pourraient jamais s'accorder.

A cet instant la porte coulissante s'ouvrit avec douceur, laissant passer Byakuya en personne toujours aussi austère. Le capitaine s'arrêta quand il remarqua le torse nu de son second et sa chevelure qui retombait en tout sens sur ses épaules. Il se détourna comme légèrement troublé.

-Je vais te laisser seul. Je repasserai demain.

-Non attendez capitaine, c'est bon vous pouvez rester. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Le brun se retourna à contre cœur fixant malgré lui les tatouages tribals de son subordonné. C'était presque hypnotique l'effet de l'encre sur la peau et les muscles.

-Demain, nous irons au territoire des vizards j'ai a discuter avec eux. Tu devras m'accompagner, j'ai pensé te prévenir en avance constata d'un air glacial le noble.

-Merci capitaine. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

-Non ça ira répliqua l'homme quand il s'arrêta soudain fixant les bouquins qui parlait tous de tokugawa. Il s'accroupit attrapant au passage un recueil de haïku. Pourquoi as-tu tout ces papiers ?

-Je voulais continuer un peu l'enquête au cas où je tombe sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Je vois.

La tête rouge s'avança se plaçant tout à côté du brun, Renji regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son capitaine alors que son souffle effleurait la joue de l'autre, ses mains s'alignèrent sur celles, fines et soignés de Byakuya pour lui ôter le livre avec délicatesse. L'homme brun tourna la tête s'apprêtant à demander froidement ce qui prenait à Renji de lui enlever le bouquin, mais il se retrouva seulement à quelques millimètres des lèvres entrouvertes du rougé qui ne le lâchait pas du regard.

Renji déglutit devant la peau d'ivoire de Byakuya, ses lèvres fines mais moelleuses et son regard aussi noir qu'un charbon qui était empli de confusion. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Le rouge referma ses lèvres sur les jumelles d'en face, insinuant sa langue dans l'intimité de Byakuya, il visita avec paresse le goût de cette bouche qu'il désirait depuis tellement longtemps. Ses mains enlacèrent ce corps athlétique, prisant un chemin le long des reins, comme dans un de ses innombrables rêves.

Reni recula déposant une série de baisers mouillées sur la mâchoire carrée tandis que ses jambes écartaient les cuisses du brun. C'était le geste de trop. Byakuya sortit de sa léthargie, poussant fermement Renji, il se remit à la seconde sur ses pieds fixant avec ébahissement le plus jeune, son index caressait sa propre lèvre comme s'il avait du mal à croire que ce qui s'était passé était réel.

-Je vais partir. Encore une fois cette froideur dans la voix.

-Non capitaine protesta Renji agrippant le bras du brun. Je dirais d'abord ce qui me ronge depuis des années et après faites ce que vous voudrez, me virer, me tuer, m'ignorer mais écoutez moi. Les prunelles noires crochetèrent celles brillantes de Byakuya. Je vous aime, depuis le jour où je vous ai vu, je vous veux. Vous et personne d'autre.

-Je t'ai écouté.

Le brun qui s'était figé ferma ses yeux pour briser le contact visuel, il retira sèchement sa main, se retournant sans plus rien ajouter.

Renji resta sur place abasourdie par sa connerie, il avait mis des années à devenir son second, des années à s'entraîner, à ne rien dire, à l'observer à la dérobée et maintenant il lui sautait dessus en lui avouant pêle-mêle qu'il l'aimait. Y'avais vraiment pas plus pourri comme situation. C'était mort, il avait merdé puissance dix.

Quel con ! quel con !quel … quel con !

Renji laissa sa tête retombée dans ses mains avalant à grand peine un putain de sanglot, merde mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de faire ?

* * *

Petite review ? please ? ;D mdr Laissez moi lire vos commentaires j'en serais très heureuse.

et bien et bien, ah si je voulais dire aussi que je n'ai pas choisi de retranscrire par écrit la première fois d'Orihime et de Ulquiorra mais si vous voulez vraiment savoir comment cela s'est passé, faites moi le savoir, j'essayerai de faire passer ça dans un rêve d'Orihime ou une scène flash-back ^^

Ah oui la relation Ulquiorra/Orihime, ça sera sexe-vanille.

Renji/Byakuya ce sera du style violent mais pas non plus SM, mêlant la violence et la douceur ... dans le même mélange explosif :D

Bref merci bien de m'avoir lu, bisous bisous et à dans deux semaines :)

I


End file.
